Remember Yesterday
by lovinandrew
Summary: It's been a month since Laura and Will's departure from The Ponderosa and Adam's life. As Adam try's to recover back to full health, he suddenly gets a letter from Laura and Will saying they are coming back home.


A/N Love these guys especially Adam, hope you enjoy the story :)

_**REMEMBER**_

_**YESTERDAY**_

****

"Hoss put me down!"

"It's alright Adam don't you worry I'll have you in the house in a minute." Hoss told his brother hurrying into the house.

"Hoss for God sake I'm alright will you put me down now," Adam said becoming exasperated.

"Stop arguing Adam we'll be in the house soon," Joe said running along side Hoss.

Both Hoss and Joe wouldn't listen to him and continued into the house and place him carefully on the couch. Ben who was coming down the stairs saw Hoss carry Adam in and rushed down the stairs over to his son.

"Adam what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Pa these two lug heads just over reacted that's all." Adam said looking at his brothers.

"Oh no we dang well didn't," Hoss frowned at his brother before turning to his father. " Adam went to get on his horse and his legs gave way on him and fell to the ground. Now if that's over reacting then I'll dang well bust a leg off a broken steer."

"Is this true did your leg's give way?" Ben turned to his eldest.

"Well... yes but only because when I put my foot in the stirrup i twisted my back at the same time. I only lost feeling in my back for a second."

Ben sat down across from Adam sighing. Since he took that first step out of the wheelchair to show Laura and Will he didnt need them he had been impatient to get back to his old self.

"Adam it's only been a month since you stepped out of the chair, you have to give yourself time to heel properly. Remember Paul told you to take it easy for a while until your back muscles got their strength back. Your doing way to much to soon and considering what happened not long ago i suggest you spend the rest of the day relaxing. You push yourself to hard and you could put yourself back into the chair."

"I understand what your saying but I'm getting sick and tired of Hoss and Little Joe hovering over me like I was a two year old."

"Well if you stopped acting like one we wouldn't treat you like one," Joe shot back.

Ben could see Adam was at the end of his tether with his youngest son and stepped in before tempers got out of control.

"Alright you two that's enough. Adam you had better stay home for the day and rest while you two get going and go to work."

"Take care of yourself Adam." Joe nodded as he and Hoss walked out the door.

Ben watched his sons walk out the door then stood up looking down at his eldest. "Are you going to behave?"

"Alright Alright." Adam said irritably.

"Try not to get angry with us Adam where only trying to help."

Adam sighed knowing his father was right. "I know it's just so damn frustrating that's all. Look don't worry I promise I'll take it easy."

"Good, I'll see you later," Ben said giving a relieved sigh.

As his father walked out the door Adam looked at it with frustration. Even though his family meant well they were smothering him. And he knew it wasn't just the accident it was also the fact that they still thought he had some feelings for Laura which made it doubly worse. Adam couldn't seem to get through to them that he didn't love Laura the way they thought he did. Oh sure his father knew but his brother's didn't which was driving him crazy.

In a way the accident had given him time to sit back and realise that he didn't love Laura the way he should of. So when he found out that Laura and Will were in love he couldn't of been happier for them. But he couldn't seem to convince his brother's, they seem to think he sacrificed his happiness for Laura's. And to make matter's worse his recovery had been slower than he had hoped, he still got pain in his back at times when he lifted things to heavy or like this afternoon. All he had to do was turn slightly to quick and the pain hit and he lost all feeling in his legs.

Adam didn't tell his family how many times it did happen knowing they would be worse than they were now. But instead of sitting there brooding Adam decided to try out his legs and stood up slowly. He went to walk to the end of the couch when the pain hit his back again and he had to sit down quickly. He decided it would be better if he read for awhile when he noticed the mail on the coffee table so picked it up and found a letter addressed to him.

He opened it and when he finished reading it Adam had a smile on his face. The letter read that Will and Laura were coming back from San Francisco to live on Laura's ranch. Adam was happy about that because it meant that they were happy enough to come back to live without feeling guilty over him. Maybe with the both of them living close it would prove to his brother's that he didn't love Laura.

It would be good to see them and of course Peggy who he had missed more than he had thought he would. It was going to be good having them as neighbours. Being put in a good mood Adam spent the rest of the afternoon reading and when his father and brother's came home late afternoon Adam told them about Will and Laura's letter.

"Well this is great just treat Adam it will be good to see Will and Laura again and it will be great to have them as neighbours," Ben said smiling.

"Yeah it will be great," Adam said smiling back.

"Yeah well I don't know how can you be so nice about those two," Joe said frowning.

"Because they didn't do the dirty on me, because once and for all I am not in love with Laura." Adam said irritably.

"It's Adam's business and I want you to leave him alone is that clear." Ben said sternly.

"Yes Pa," Hoss said while Joe grumbled a yes.

With the pain gone Adam walked over and sat down to eat. His father asked when they were coming home and Adam said they were coming on the stage in two days. After super Adam said he was going to turn in early and Ben said he was going to relax by the fire for awhile. Hoss and Joe went outside and sat on the porch.

"So what do you think of all this Hoss?" Joe asked his brother.

"I don't know Joe maybe Adam's right and he really has no feeling for Laura."

Joe sighed. "All I know Hoss is that they were the cause of Adam having that accident and no matter what Adam says she did hurt him."

"But Joe it's like Pa said it's none of our business and we should leave Adam alone."

"Well you do what you want brother but I think I will just watch over things."

After all the boys had gone to bed Ben still sat up thinking about the reaction of his family about the return of Will and Laura.

Adam seemed quite happy to see them return. Then there was Joe, he was outright hostile which didn't surprise Ben because of his son's temper, but he had to make sure that it didn't get out of control. Then there was Hoss, on one hand he felt the same as Little Joe but he also thought that Adam should be left to work out his own problems with the knowledge that Hoss was there if he needed him. But he tended to follow Little Joe which might be a problem.

Ben decided it wasn't doing any good sitting up and worrying over it so headed of to bed. In the morning he came down to breakfast and found his son's already there. As he sat down he looked up into all there faces and found both Adam's and Joe's showing anger which didn't make it hard to know that they had words with each other already, while Hoss just sat there with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Joe I want you to go up along the northern fence line to check on the fences this morning," Ben told his son not looking up.

"I thought you wanted the branding done today? He asked quizzically.

"Hoss can take care of that. The fences will take a couple of days and I want you to start today. You should be back tomorrow evening."

"But Pa after the branding me and Hoss were going into town."

"That's enough Joseph just do what I say will you," Ben said becoming impatient.

Joe was surprised at the impatient tone in his fathers voice but decided not to argue. "Alright Pa I'm going."

"Hoss as soon as your finished you can get started to," Ben told his other son.

"If you waited until he finished you'd be waiting all day," Adam said grinning.

"You keep being a smart alec big brother and I'll make sure your food goes everywhere except your mouth," Hoss said smiling innocently.

"Adam what will you be going today?" Ben asked his son.

"I'll get some of the book work out of the way and work around here."

Not long after that Hoss went out to work and Ben followed soon after. Adam got up and cleared the table then went outside and went to work in the barn thinking that it wasn't hard so his family couldn't complain. What Adam didn't tell his family was the real reason he stayed home. He wanted to make sure his back was not acting up when he met Will and Laura in town tomorrow. And he also knew why his father had sent Joe to fix the fences instead of the branding and that was not to started any trouble. He knew Joe's heart was in the right place but he wished he'd believe him when he said that he was never really in love with Laura and that it wasn't their fault that he fell and hurt himself. It was his fault for being clumsy but Joe had such a quick temper he acted before he thought. Adam just hoped that he didn't embarrass everybody and behaved himself.

That night Adam talked to Ben and Hoss about Joe and Ben assured him that by the time Joe got back he'd keep himself in line. The next morning Adam got up early and got the buggy ready because the stage was coming in about Ten that morning. He went back inside and told his father he was heading into town and asked if he wanted anything. Ben said he didn't and told Adam to take Hoss with him in case there was a lot of luggage. Adam was about to argue but instead agreed and went to find Hoss so as they could get going. On the way into town Adam really started to think about his meeting with Laura and Will and thought that Joe might not be all that wrong. In fact Adam was a little bit nervous about meeting them but not for the reasons his father thought. What if he had some feelings for her after all? He really had to see her again to work out his true feelings, cause deep down Adam wanted to be sure that he didn't sacrifice his life and marriage because of being in a wheel chair. But he couldn't let anybody know especially Little Joe knowing the way he felt until he knew, so Adam headed into town not knowing what he was going to find out. When they got to town the brothers found they were early so decided to have a drink and wait in the bar.

"Well Adam it's really going to be treat seeing Will again, oh and Laura as well," Hoss said looking into his beer.

"Hoss don't you start everything's going to be fine okay?" Adam said looking pointedly at his brother.

"I believe you Adam and don't you worry if Joe plays up I'll fix him but good," Hoss said grinning at him.

Adam smiled back at his brother. "Well I'm glad to see that one of the Cartwright siblings has come to his sense's so how about another beer?"

"Your on and if a big thick steak goes along with that I'll dang well lock Joe up for the rest of the year for you."

"Sorry Hoss if I get you a steak now Hop Sing will kill me for ruining your appetite."

"Now Adam you know my appetite wouldn't be ruined, but I won't tell if you don't." Hoss said hopefully

"Sorry Hoss I wouldn't have enough money to pay for the amount of food you'd need," Adam said jokingly.

"That's right starve your hungry brother." Hoss groused then turned when he heard the stage coming in and grabbed his hat walking towards the door. "Oh look the stage has just pulled up c'mon Adam lets go."

Adam stood up slowly but didn't move.

"Dad Burnet Adam forget the beer and hurry up," Hoss said turning around.

"Okay keep your pants on."

As both brothers walked out of the saloon and towards the stage Adam could feel the knot grow tighter in his stomach so tried to relax so by the time they got to the stage Adam felt he had himself under control. The door to the stage coach opened and Adam waited in tense silence for the first person to come out, and as Laura climbed out and looked up into Adam's eye's Adam knew instantly how he truly felt.

"Adam!"

"Peggy." Adam lost eye contact with her mother and looked up at the cute little blonde standing on the coach steps.

Peggy flew off the steps and into Adam's arms before anyone could blink, and as Adam hugged her he looked back into Laura's eye's and smiled relaxing himself knowing he had made the right decision about Laura. There could never of been a marriage between then for he knew now without a doubt that they were more like brother and sister. Now all he had to do now was convince Joe.

"Peggy be careful you'll strangle him," Laura said smiling at her daughter.

"Oh mother Adam doesn't mind do you Adam?" She asked smiling up at him.

"For my favourite girl anything," Adam said smiling as he put Peggy down.

"Hello Adam now that my daughter has finished saying hello," Laura said putting her hand in his.

"Hello Laura how have you been?" He said smiling back.

Hoss could see they needed a moment alone so grabbed Peggy's hand. "Well doll how's about you and me having some delicious ice-cream while Adam and your Ma get the baggage?"

"Okay Uncle Hoss, see you later Adam, mother."

An awkward silence descended upon them.

"How are you really Adam? Are you fully recovered? Laura asked seriously.

"Don't worry Laura I'm fine. Where is Will I thought he was coming with you?" Adam asked surprised.

"Oh he had some business to finish before he came but he should be coming home in a few days."

Well lets grab your luggage then grab the little minx and get you home," Adam said feeling something wasn't quite right.

They grabbed Hoss and Peggy then headed off for Laura's ranch that Adam had been keeping for them, and as Peggy chatted on avidly Laura seemed quiet to quiet even for her. Adam put it down to missing Will after all they'd hadn't been married very long. When they got there Peggy ran into the house while Adam and Hoss carried the luggage in and when they finished Laura asked them to stay for coffee. After the coffee Hoss went outside with Peggy when Adam promised that he'd come outside to play in a little while, and when Hoss and Peggy left Adam sat there staring at Laura.

"Adam didn't anyone tell you that staring was rude," Laura said feeling uncomfortable.

"Laura is everything alright between you and Will?"

She looked everywhere except at him. "Why Adam whatever do you mean? I must say you are being a bit rude."

"Well I don't mean to be it's just that you seem different and well I was surprised to that Will wasn't with you."

"It's like I told you he had some business and as for being different I truly don't know what you mean."

He could see she was being evasive but decided not to press it.

"Alright Laura I get the hint, so tell me how is Will going?"

"Oh fine Adam just fine, I'd love to talk some more but I really am tired after the trip."

"Oh sure I'm sorry," Adam said jumping up and at that moment Peggy came bouncing into the roomup to him.

"Adam Uncle Hoss said that traveller has been real good, and if mother says yes I can see him now."

"Well I think Traveller would rather see you when you've had a little rest. So tomorrow morning I'll come over and bring you to him."

Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. "Oh Adam can't I see him now?"

" Peggy don't argue with Adam now apologise," Laura said sternly.

" I'm sorry Adam and when you bring traveller over I'll give you a race."

"Peggy Adam is much to busy to go riding around the country side with you," Laura said becoming agitated.

Adam looked strangely at her for he would always have time for Peggy.

"It's alright Laura I don't mind, that's of course if you don't."

"That's very nice of you Adam I'm sure Peggy will appreciate it."

"Okay Peggy I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye Laura," Adam said as he and Hoss walked out the door.

"Adam, Adam wait I want to tell you something."

He caught her as she came flying down the stairs.

"Peggy what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I just wanted to say that I loved you and that I missed you terribly", Peggy said wrapping her arms around Adam as she buried her face into his neck.

"You know that I love you and missed you too but haven't you had a good time with Uncle Will? I'm sure he's had a fun time with you, and I'm sure he loves you very much and misses you right now."

"If you say so Adam I'll see you later," Peggy said as she ran into the house.

Adam watched her go with a frown then both boys got on their horses and rode off towards home. Adam had a feeling something wasn't quite right but he couldn't put his finger on it. Laura wasn't acting like a woman recently married, she acted more like a tragedy had hit her life. Every time he mentioned Will's name he could see the way she tensed up or the way she tried to move the conversation away from him. Surely she still couldn't be feeling guilty over the accident that didn't make sense. Then there was Peggy, he knew she missed him but with Will being there and being her new father she shouldn't be missing him that much.

" Adam you alright?" Hoss asked looking over at his brother.

"Sure Hoss I'm just thinking that's all."

"Well the way you were frowning I thought something wasn't quite right with Laura and Peggy."

"Hoss did you get the distinct feeling that something was wrong?"

"Well she seemed a bit upset but I thought she was upset because she was still missing Will, dog gone it Adam you know how that love stuff works."

"Exactly that's what I thought but I just don't know Hoss but I have a feeling that it was more."

"Aw Adam I think it was just the meeting between you two, remember you haven't seen each other since you stepped out of that wheel chair. I wouldn't worry about nothing let's just go home I'm starving."

Adam smiled at his brother. "Hoss the day you stop being hungry is the day I start doing your chores for a month."

"I might just take you up on that one day older brother," Hoss said as he and Adam raced off home.

When they got back Adam told his father about Will not arriving for another couple of days. While they were having supper Ben looked up and found Adam staring into his food and wondered what had come over him. Ever since he had come home from picking Laura up he'd been in a funny mood. Though Ben had believed him about his feelings Ben had wondered lately if he had been wrong.

Maybe Adam felt more for Laura than what he realised and he hoped to god he was wrong. With Will and Laura shifting back it would be awful for his son and for them to live so close, he didn't like to see any of his son's in pain. The next morning Adam came down to breakfast and found his father and Hoss already there and sat down.

"Adam I want you to ride out to Little Joe this afternoon and see if he needs any help finishing up the fences."

"I promised Peggy I'd bring Traveller over and take her for a ride."

Ben looked pointedly at his son. "Can't you drop the pony off and go riding another day?"

"I just want to cheer her up Pa she looked pretty sad yesterday, plus I want to make sure they settle in properly."

"Well can't Hoss go out there and see to that, why does it have to be you?"

Adam was getting irritated with his father's persistance seeing no reason behind it.

"What is the problem with Hoss helping Joe?"

"There's no problem. Why is it so important for you to go over there?"

Hoss could feel an arguement building by the look on both mens face. His father and brother would have to be two of the most stubborn men he had ever known. Knowing where this arguement was heading he spoke up before Adam had a chance to answer.

"Pa it's alright I'll go and help Joe I wanted to go and talk to him anyway."

Both men looked at Hoss making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Then he saw the look in his fathers face change and relaxed.

"Alright Hoss you go it's not important who really goes. Adam I'm sorry if you think I was insinuating something son."

Adam's face relaxed and he smiled back at his father. "It's alright Pa I understand. After I take Peggy for that ride I'll come back and finish off that wagon wheel that Little Joe has been saying he'll fix for the last two weeks."

"I'll keep you to your word," Ben said smiling back. And as for you young man I would like you to start out for Joe before he beats you back."

"Sure Pa just let me have another one or two dozen pancakes and I'll get moving."

Adam got up and went outside saddled up both horses then headed out for the Dayton Ranch. He hoped both Laura and Peggy were in a better mood today. As he reached the ranch Peggy came bounding out of the house with her mother behind her.

"Adam you came, you came. Oh Traveller I've missed you, can we go now?" Peggy squeaked out to too excited to wait.

"Whoa wait a minute Peggy you haven't ridden for awhile so I think you should ride around here until you get used to it again okay?"

"Oh Adam I remember, please?" Peggy said looking up at him pleadingly.

"Peggy don't argue do what Adam says please." Laura spoke up for the first time.

"Alright mummy but don't take to long Adam," Peggy said skipping off towards Traveller.

" Adam would you like to come in for a coffee while you wait?" Laura said smiling stiffly.

"Thank you Laura I will."

Adam waited in the lounge room while Laura went to get the coffee, and was reminded of how he use to do this quite often after they came home from an evening out. As Adam was looking through some books he hoped his father didn't make anything out of him coming over here because it would really embarrass Laura who didn't look like she needed it at the moment.

"Here we are Adam nice hot coffee," Laura said as she came into the room and place it on the table.

"Here let me help you with that," Adam offered as he grabbed the cups and began to pour.

"So how have you settled in okay?"

"We've settled in fine it's as if we had never left."

Adam sat down and drank his coffee looking for any signs of something wrong.

"That's good that's good. Um when did you say that Will was coming again?

"Like I said Adam he'll be coming tomorrow," Laura said looking uncomfortable.

"Laura why is it every time I mention Will's name you get defensive or upset? Even Peggy didn't want to talk about him, what's wrong I only want to help?"

"Why Adam I don't know what you mean and I can't see that it's any of your business. Look Adam everything's alright don't worry."

"Okay Laura but if…." Adam was saying when Peggy ran through the front door and said," Adam are you ready yet, mummy can Adam come now?"

"Of course Peggy Adam's just finished his coffee and he was just about to come out," Laura said smiling at Adam.

He looked at Laura wryly then grabbed Peggy and lifted her on his shoulders to ride her out.

"C'mon cutie I'll race you to the beaut and back."

As they got on there horses Adam let her lead out as to give her a head start. After they got to the beaut where of course Peggy had won they took a fun ride down to a small lake where they stopped for a rest.

"Peggy if you pick some of those flowers for me I might just make a flower necklace for you." Adam said sitting down by the bank.

"Ok Adam how many should I pick?"

"Just a few will do. Peggy how are you mum and uncle Will going?"

"Alright I suppose," Peggy said looking for flowers.

"Do you know if anything has been bothering them. What I mean sweetie is have they been bad tempered with each other or with you?" Adam asked grabbing the flowers Peggy handed to him.

"Well last week they yelled at each other and they were really mad cause the both of them told me to go to my room,"

"Do you happen to know what they were arguing about?" Adam didn't like probing her but felt something was wrong and wanted to help.

"Mummy was mad because Uncle Will came home real late when he was suppose to come home early. Mummy said that in the last two weeks he had changed and asked why he was acting so strange."

"Has he been acting different with you?" Adam asked slowly.

"He's been yelling at me and being nasty to me Adam and I've been good really I have,"Peggy said with tears in her eyes.

"Well Peggy when Uncle Will comes home we'll find out, now lets get going home." Adam said and went to get up but found he couldn't.

All of a sudden a pain had hit his back and he couldn't feel his legs, so quickly told Peggy to ride and get some help hoping that he wasn't in serious trouble. And as Peggy rode off quickly the pain got so bad that Adam lost consciousness.

Joe set off home after he had finished the fences. He had a feeling on why his father had sent him up to the fence line and maybe he was right in a way. He knew it was Adam's business and he had no right sticking his nose in but when he thought about the way they let Will into their family and treated him like a brother, then he up's and steals Adam's girl it really grated on his nerves. But what he hated the most was the way him and Laura went behind Adam's back and then caused his accident, then Adam being the way he is let go of Laura so they could have a life.

Oh sure Adam said he didn't really love her the way he should of but Joe couldn't get it out of his head that Adam had let Laura go because he thought he would be stuck in that wheel chair for the rest of his life. Now the gall of those two to write to Adam and say they were coming back to Virginia City to live. Well Adam might try to live with it but none of his family were going to convince him to be friendly with them ever. Deciding to forget it for now Joe kicked his horse faster and was almost home when off at a distance he spotted a small pony and rider riding as if the devil were after them. Thinking they might be in trouble Joe set of after her and when he caught up he was surprised to see it was Peggy.

She seemed upset and no matter what Joe thought about Laura he knew she wouldn't let Peggy ride this far out by herself. When he grabbed her reins and pulled her horse up he found her crying. When he asked what was wrong she told him that Adam was hurt and needed help, so Joe asked where she had left him then told her to ride back to the Ponderosa and tell his family. As Joe rode off he had a knot in his stomach hoping Adam wasn't as bad as he feared.

Adam stirred and opened his eye's to find himself sprawled out on the grass next to the lake. For a second he didn't know what he was doing there then it all came back to him in a flash so he sat up slowly and just sat there to get his bearings. Looking around he could see that no-one was coming and hoped Peggy was alright. He still had pain in his back but at least he had feeling in his legs again. Adam began to worry cause even though it took time for an injury to heal, the pain and numbness he was feeling was not right and Adam had a feeling that maybe he shouldn't of kept it from his family and told the doc about this. Well it was no good sitting there moaning about it cause he didn't know how long he'd have to sit there so he gritted his teeth and slowly raised himself up onto his feet ignoring the pain and the fact that his legs could go at any minute.

One step at a time he walked slowly over to his horse and gritted his teeth again before he attempted to get up on his horse. When he got on he could feel the sweat pouring down his back and started of slowly towards home. Every step the horse took was like a knife in his back and by the time he got half way home Adam was about to give up when he saw Joe riding up to him at a fast pace. Of all people it had to be Joe to help him, so Adam gritted his teeth and sat up straight in the saddle as straight as he could and stopped his horse and waited for Joe to finally get up to him. And when Joe reached him and jumped off his horse Adam tried to look as if nothing was wrong.

"Adam are you alright, what happened?"

"Ease up Joe I'm fine."

"The way Peggy was I thought something terrible had happened," Joe said looking closely at his brother.

"I just have a bit of a sore back and Peggy over reacted that's all," Adam said only wanting to get back home.

"Are you sure? Your sweating a lot."

He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it from his brother. "Ok Joe my back is hurting a bit more than what I said so would you mind if we continued home please."

"Ok Adam just take it easy." Joe said riding along side his brother worriedly.

They took off at a slow pace and every time Joe looked over at his brother he could see that Adam seemed to be getting weaker and hoped that they would make it back home. They finally got back to the ranch and Joe jumped off his horse and w3ent over to help Adam off.

"Joe I don't think I can get off my horse, go get Hoss." Adam said breathlessly.

"Hang on Adam I'll get him." Joe said rushing into the house.

"Hoss there are only three meals in one day," Ben said to his son wryly.

"Dog gone it Pa you know when God made meals that he forgot to consider people like me."

"Oh Hoss I don't think God would of been able to forget you or your appetite, he probably hoped you would." Ben said grinning at his son.

"Pa! Hoss come quick it's Adam he's hurt his back again." Joe said bursting through the door.

"What happened Joe, how bad is he?" Ben said jumping up.

"I don't know Pa but Hoss I need your help."

"Son are you alright?" Ben asked rushing over to him.

"Yeah Pa I just need some help off the horse," Adam said wincing in pain.

"Put your arms around me Adam that's it, now ease yourself off your horse slowly," Hoss said grabbing his brother gently and taking him into the house then taking him to his room.

"Joe where did you find him?" Ben asked Joe climbing the stairs after Hoss.

"Well I ran into Peggy and she told me that Adam was hurt. By the way where is Peggy I told her to come out here to tell you, I wonder why she didn't?"

"I don't know son maybe she was scared and went home. I'm not worried about that at the moment, c'mon let's see how Adam is." Ben said rushing into the room.

"How is he Hoss?" Ben asked Hoss worriedly.

"I'm fine Pa really." Adam said taking deep breaths to control the pain.

"Now Adam I want the truth how bad is it and how long have you been like this," Ben asked his son sternly.

"It's pretty bad Pa but it's only been recently that it's got this bad," Adam told his father hoping that would cool his temper.

"Do you realise how much damage you could of done by not telling anyone about these attacks. Adam there could be some thing seriously wrong why didn't you tell us?" Ben asked his son angrily.

"Well I'm sick of being this way, not being able to do the things I use to do. It's just taking to long and lets face it when an injury like this takes this long it usually means that it's not going to get any better," Adam said bitterly.

"And what put that into your head, Adam I've never heard you talk so pessimistic before, son you've got to give it rest and time," Ben said shocked and worried for it wasn't like his son to talk like this.

"Oh come on Pa if it hasn't healed by now then it's not going to, but that doesn't mean I have to stop living. I'll just have to put up with it," Adam said angrily.

"Adam you know no such thing. The doctor said your going to get better and I believe him but you've got to give it time and take it easy instead of pushing it. Let your muscles and nerves heal properly, you've got to believe in your recovery for it to work," Ben said trying to appeal to his son.

"Look Pa if it heals it heals if it doesn't it doesn't but I'm not going to stop living and wait for something that's probably not going to happen anyway," Adam said stubbornly.

"Look Adam I'm not going to argue with you now just try and rest I'll go down and wait for the doctor," Ben told his son worrying more over his state of mind than his injury.

Ben went downstairs to wait while Joe stayed up with his brother. Ben started pacing wondering how he was going to convince his son to fight this when Hoss and the doc came through the door and went upstairs. Joe came down and the three of them waited anxiously for some news, and about an hour later they came down and the three of them waited for the doc to speak.

"Well Paul how is he?" Ben asked.

"He's alright for now Ben but he's got to take it easy," Paul told the family.

"What happened to him doc I thought you said he would get back to normal, why is he still having trouble," Hoss asked not understanding.

"Hoss you've got to understand when Adam hurt his back he was lucky to walk again but with the determination your brother had and the faith and a lot of hard work he was making steady progress. But in cases like this when they get to a certain stage of recovery they tend to get impatient and you know your brother is not the most patient man alive. And from what I've been told your brother has not been careful lately and has been doing what he's not suppose to."

Hoss nods his agreement having noticed Adam pushing himself harder than he had wished.

"So when he starts putting pressure on his still weak back he puts a strain on it which in turn weakens it again. Now I'm going to tell you straight Ben if he keeps this up he could damage his back to the stage that he'll destroy what little progress he's gotten. And past that he could even damage it for the rest of his life and that means back in the wheel chair for good," Paul finished off with a serious look on his face.

"What can we do Paul, anything just tell us and we'll do it," Ben said afraid for his son.

"Well luckily this time all he needs at the moment is a couple of days rest. And I mean rest," Paul told Ben.

"Well I can tell you this Paul that boy of mine is going to do what he's told if I have to tie him down," Ben said strongly.

"Ben listen to me his injury is only part of what's wrong," Paul said looking pointedly at him.

"What do you mean Paul?" Ben asked frowning not liking the tone in his voice.

"Ben I'm worried about his state of mind, when I tried to talk too him he seemed dejected as if there was no hope. Now I don't need to tell you what a bad will can do to his recovery," Paul said frowning.

"I know Paul I know but I don't know why lately he seems to have a negative view about his recovery, and I don't seem to be able to get through to him," Ben said to Paul frustrated.

"Well what ever you do you've got to get him thinking positive again or all the exercises and all the hard work will be for nothing, Ben he's got to want to get better or at least have a hope in himself that he will. Look I'll leave you to it for now and I'll come and see him in a couple of days. Call me if you need me before then see you boys," Paul said as he walked out the door.

"What are we going to do Pa how are we going to get Adam to believe in himself again?" Joe said slumping into the chair.

"I don't know son but what ever it takes we'll do it," Ben said determined to make him better.

"Dog gone it Pa maybe we didn't look after him so good," Hoss said looking upset.

"Maybe I don't know Hoss but Adam must want to and believe in himself or none of this will work, look I'm going to sit with him for awhile," Ben said and walked upstairs.

"How about something to eat Joe, you know something to take your mind off it," Hoss asked looking worriedly at his brother.

"No Hoss I'm just going for a ride that's all," Joe lied to his brother then grabbed his hat and gun and headed out the door.

As Joe went out Hoss went into the kitchen and decided to make himself feel better by getting something to eat, it always made him feel better when he had food in his stomach.

"Peggy Will's coming home tomorrow won't that be good?" Laura asked her daughter trying to get her out of the mood she was in.

"Yes Mummy," Peggy said not looking up.

"Peggy what's wrong are you still worried about Adam? Don't worry I bet he's coming along fine and he's home feeling a lot better," Laura said trying to convince her daughter even though she herself was worried.

"But Mummy we don't know that he could be still out there feeling bad, please Mummy can't we go and see," Peggy pleaded with her mother with tears in her eye's.

"Peggy I'm sure everything's alright but I tell you what we'll go and visit the Ponderosa and see if Adam's alright okay," Laura said trying to ease her daughters mind.

"But what if Adam's still out there?" Peggy said as she began to cry still not convinced.

"Peggy for the last time," Laura said becoming aggravated when all of a sudden she heard horse hooves riding up.

"It's Adam!" Peggy yelled excitedly and before Laura could stop her she had jumped up and went running out the door.

Again as it happened before Peggy ran out to find someone else instead of who she thought it was.

"Peggy come back here, oh Joe it's you," Laura said surprised to see him there.

"Laura welcome back how are you?" Joe said with a vacant look on his face.

"Oh fine Joe how are you?" Laura replied.

"Fine just fine but I thought you'd at least ask how Adam was doing since you almost married him. You must know he was hurt today," Joe said sarcastically.

"Joe I was planning to go out to the Ponderosa tomorrow to see how he was, look Joe come in for a coffee and we can talk," Laura said feeling an anger in Joe directed toward her for some reason.

"No I don't want your coffee I just came here to tell you he was alright and that to stay away from the Ponderosa and Adam, you've hurt him enough as it is. It's because of you and that favourite cousin of ours that Adam was paralysed and maybe still could be. Oh sure Adam doesn't blame you and Will but I know he gave you up because of that wheel chair, and even though he said he didn't love you then why has it taken so long for him to get better. Why ever since you came back has he got steadily worse, it can only be that he still loves you so stay away and leave him in peace," Joe said coldly unable to control himself.

Unable to speak to shocked to say anything Laura just stood there and watched Joe ride off. She couldn't understand where all that came from, she thought Adam and herself had sorted all this out before they had left. Could it really be true, could Adam have been lying and sacrificed his life with her for her, still mulling this over in her mind she jumped when Peggy spoke.

"Mummy why was Uncle Joe mad and why can't we go and see Adam at the Ponderosa?" Peggy asked her mother.

"I don't know why he was mad Peggy but I'm sure he didn't mean that about the Ponderosa or Adam, he probably is worried about Adam. Don't worry Peggy we'll go and visit Adam tomorrow before we pick up Will okay," Laura said trying to appease her daughter.

"Can I pick some flowers for Adam to make him feel better?" Peggy asked her mother.

"If you want to but now I think it's time you were in bed," Laura said shuffling her daughter into the house.

"But Mummy it's early and we've just had supper," Peggy argued.

"Peggy you've had a long trip and it's going to take a couple of days to rest so please don't argue," Laura said feeling tired.

"Okay mother good night," Peggy said kissing her mother good night.

When Laura made sure that Peggy was safe in bed she sat by the fire to do some thinking. What if Joe was right what if Adam had lied to her and Will, then there whole relationship was based on some one's pain and sacrifices. Laura knew one thing for sure she had to find out the truth and that meant going to see Adam whether Joe likes it or not. She had to for her and Will's sake and they couldn't go on with their lives until she knew for sure. Laura also had a feeling that Will was still feeling guilty over Adam and that's why he had been acting so strange over the last couple of weeks, it had to be other wise she didn't know why he was acting that way. And with all those thoughts swirling around in her head Laura got up and went to bed.

Ben sat beside Adam's bed and watched him sleep. It worried him that he wouldn't be able to get Adam to believe in himself. He also wondered why his son had started to think negative about his recovery it was as if he didn't want to get better, Adam was usually a fighter and he didn't give up on anything that's why it was so out of character for him. Ben closed his eye's to weary to think any longer when he felt Adam stirring and opened his eye's.

"Pa what are you doing here?" Adam asked groggily.

"Hello son how do you feel?" Ben asked smiling.

"Feeling like an idiot," Adam said sheepishly.

"Well you have been saying some pretty silly things lately," Ben said.

"All that talk was just impatient talking, I'm sorry if I worried you, but everything's going to be alright now," Adam said.

"Well if you take it easy and do what your told you'll be alright you were lucky this time Adam, you really worried me son," Ben said looking at him.

"I got scared that's all Pa but I didn't want anyone to see so I got angry with myself which made me do things I shouldn't of but don't worry Pa I've learnt my lesson," Adam said sleepily.

"Well I'm glad to here that now get some rest ," Ben told his son.

"Okay Pa," Adam said and drifted off to sleep before his father had left the room.

Ben went downstairs feeling a lot better than he had felt in awhile. When he got down there Hoss was the only one there and Ben wondered where little Joe was so Hoss told him where he was and that he would be back before supper, but it was plain to see he was late.

"If he was suppose to be back before supper then where is he," Ben asked.

"I don't know Pa but that's what he said," Hoss said reaching for an apple.

"Hoss will you wait for your brother," Ben told his son.

"Aw c'mon Pa if you had your way I'd starve," Hoss complained.

"Hoss the only way you could starve in this place is if I'd sew your mouth up," Ben said grinning.

"Hi Pa sorry I'm late Co- Cheese got a stone in her foot," Joe said lying.

"Joe you didn't go making trouble over anyone's place did you," Hoss asked looking at his brother.

"C'mon Hoss I told you I wouldn't, Pa I'm not hungry I'm going to bed," Joe said not looking at Hoss.

"Joseph what did Hoss mean about not making trouble," Ben asked looking at his son.

"Nothing Pa Hoss was just joshing, you know how Hoss is," Joe said not looking at anyone.

"Yeah Pa I was just joshing," Hoss said looking suspiciously at his brother.

"Well I suggest we all get an early night with Adam out of it it's going to be a long hard day," Ben said heading for the stairs.

"How is Adam Pa is he alright?" Joe asked his father worriedly.

"He's fine Joe don't worry," Ben said following his son's upstairs.

As Hoss went upstairs he had a feeling that Joe was lying and he hoped that he was wrong for if he did go over to Laura's place and lost his temper all hell was going to break lose especially if Adam found out.

The next morning Ben came down for breakfast and found Hoss and Little Joe already there. Adam must still be upstairs and Ben knew then that everything was going back to normal. When he sat down he noticed that there was a coolness between his two son's which was unusual because you rarely saw them two fighting.

"So boys how is breakfast this morning?" Ben asked ignoring the coolness.

"Fine Pa," Joe said playing with his food.

"Oh I don't know Joe I seem to have a bad taste in my mouth this morning," Hoss said sarcastically.

"Well maybe with that bad taste in your mouth you wont eat so much," Joe said having a shot back.

"I have a feeling you two boys have something on your minds," Ben said looking at both of them.

"Oh I was just remarking to Joe about how he feels now that Adam hardly stick his nose in his affairs anymore," Hoss said shrewdly.

"And I was just remarking to Hoss on how sometimes it's good that a family member sticks his nose in sometimes cause sometimes you need help when you don't know it," Joe said looking angrily at his brother.

"Boy's are you trying to tell me something's?" Ben asked getting impatient.

"No Pa," Both boys said at the same time.

Ben looked at both his son's and decided not to push it. The rest of the meal was finished in silence, then Hoss got up to do his chores when there was a knock on the door. Joe got up to answer it and when he opened the door he was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hello Joe, Peggy and I have come over to see how Adam is doing," Laura said looking straight into his eye's.

"What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay away," Joe whispered angrily.

"Why are you angry Uncle Joe?" Peggy asked bewildered.

"I'm not angry Peggy I just sound angry sometimes," Joe said looking down at her.

"Joe who's at the door?" Ben asked getting up from the table.

"It's me Mr Cartwright Laura."

"Laura come on in we've been dying to see you and Will again," Ben said coming to the door and inviting them in.

"Laura, Peggy how you gals doing. It's sure mighty pleasing to see you here again I'm sure Adam will be pleased," Hoss said grinning at Joe.

"Uncle Hoss how's Adam? He scared me yesterday," Peggy said looking worriedly at him.

"Oh doll he's fine and it's all your doing. Why if you hadn't found Little Joe and told him no telling how long Adam would of been out there, yep I'm sure glad you were with him," Hoss said smiling down into her sweet face.

"Really Uncle Hoss?" Peggy said her little face shining up at him.

"I couldn't do anything until we came over here to see if Adam was alright," Laura said smiling at her daughter.

"Can I go and see Adam Mummy please can I?" Peggy said looking up at her mother pleadingly.

"Of course you can, that's if Mr Cartwright says yes and if Adam's awake," Laura said looking at Ben.

"Adams asleep and I don't think we should disturb him he needs all the rest he can get," Joe said looking at Laura warningly.

"Oh I don't know Joe, to much rest makes Adam a dull boy," Adam said as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Adam!" Peggy shouted and bolted up the stairs.

"Peggy be careful of Adam's back it's not quite better yet," Laura warned her daughter.

"It's alright Laura I'm fine," Adam said picking up Peggy.

"Pa I'm going to do my chores," Joe said as he stomped out the door.

"You'll have to excuse Little Joe Laura he's been in a rotten temper lately and with no good reason," Hoss said as Joe went out the door.

"It's alright Hoss I understand," Laura said looking after Joe.

"So Adam tells me your picking Will up today," Ben said as everyone sat down in the lounge room.

"Yes but as I said we couldn't go anywhere until Peggy was sure Adam was alright," Laura said.

"Well I've assured Peggy that I'm just fine," Adam said smiling.

"Now that your sure young lady we'd better get going or we'll be late," Laura said as she got up and grabbed Peggy's hand.

"Oh mummy can't I stay with Adam while you pick up Will, please?" Peggy asked her mother.

"Peggy I think Will would be awfully disappointed if you weren't there to meet him, he must of missed you terribly," Adam said.

"Ok Adam but I'll come and see you later," Peggy told him.

"If it's okay with your mum, c'mon I'll walk you out," Adam said as he got up slowly and walked out the door.

"See you later Mr Cartwright, Hoss," Laura said.

Both Ben and Hoss said there goodbyes and watched them go out the door. Adam helped them into there carriage just as Joe came walking out of the barn and saw Adam talking to Laura so stepped back into the barn and watched them. He would never in his whole life do something like this but he was worried about Adam and that he was going to get hurt beyond help this time if he kept seeing Laura. They said goodbye and Adam reached up to kiss her gently on the lips, but what Joe got angry about was that Laura kissed him back. And when she rode off Joe looked up into his brother's face and was appalled to see tears running down his face before he turned slowly around and went inside. Joe knew something like this would happen and he was going to make sure it never happened again.

"Laura are you sure you can't tell me what's wrong?" Adam asked her looking into her eye's.

"Adam I don't know if I should especially in front of some people," Laura said looking at Peggy.

"Laura I thought we parted friends please I want to help," Adam said knowing that if she talked to him maybe he could help her.

"Ok tomorrow at lunch, meet me at the east and down on Lake Tahoe, and Adam please come alone,  
" Laura said looking worriedly at him.

"Tomorrow it is oh and say hello to Will for the family will you," Adam said smiling.

"Well why don't I ask Will if he'd like to come down tonight for supper around 7 o-clock," Laura asked Adam.

"That will be great until then I'll see you, by Peggy be good for me," Adam said bending down and kissing her.

Then he looked up and drew Laura towards him and kissed her. When she started to kiss back, Adam felt unhappiness in the kiss so drew back and smiled understandingly. As he stepped back Adam felt a twinge in his back which brought tears to his eye's so carefully turned around and went back inside, not noticing Joe standing back and watching.

As Laura waited for the stage she decided that it would be good to talk to Adam he always knew what was best in anything she did before. She looked down at her daughter and smiled at her playing on the rail and she decided then and there that she was going to find out the problem with Will and fix it for her sake and her daughter and especially for Will. As she looked up she saw the stage rounding the corner so grabbed Peggy and waited. As the stage pulled up Laura waited for Will to step down and when he did Peggy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, but he only allowed it for a minute before he gently grabbed her and pulled her off. When Laura looked up into his eye's she saw a aloofness there that she hadn't seen before.

"Will I'm so glad you here," Laura said going up and kissing him.

"Laura it's good to be home," Will said shifting his face so her lips connected with his cheek.

"Did you get all your business finished?" Laura asked like they were just friends.

"Ah yeah I did, say where are the rest of the Cartwright clan?" Will said changing the subject.

"They thought it would be nice if I met you alone since we haven't seen each other in awhile," Laura said trying to smile.

"Well lets get the luggage and get going home," Will said grabbing the luggage.

As Will grabbed it Laura watched him and wondered what had happened to cause this new coolness, he was bad enough in San Francisco. They got the buggy loaded and headed off home but on the way it seemed that Will had something on his mind so the trip was spent in silence. When they got home and got his luggage inside Peggy went out to play and Laura thought Will would sit down with her and spend time with her, but when they finished unpacking Will said he'd look over the ranch because they hadn't been there in awhile.

Will could see the look on Laura's face and felt guilty so bent down and kissed her but when his lips touched hers it was like it was before so grabbed her and kissed her like he use to. Laura was surprised and delighted and kissed him back passionately, but after a second Will pulled away as if he had made a mistake. He averted his eye's and walked out the door as Laura looked on confused and upset, for just a moment she thought she had the old Will back but he seemed to draw back as if he shouldn't, as if he had no right. Confused and weary Laura went to get lunch ready.

Ben walked through the door and found Adam sitting on the couch reading. With Will back Ben hoped everything would settle down with everyone especially Little Joe. Maybe with Will and Laura back in town and seeing them and Adam together he might see that everything's alright. Well the test would be tonight when Will, Laura and Peggy came over dinner. It should show Joe that he'd been wrong and that Adam was not in love with Laura and that every thing was alright between Will and Adam.

"Catching up on your reading?" Ben asked his son.

"Well if I'm to be a good boy and do what I'm told then the only thing I can do is read," Adam said grinning at his father.

"Well you just make sure you do what your told young man, oh by the way what time did you say Will and L aura were coming over tonight?" Ben asked his son.

"Oh about seven o-clock and Pa will you please make sure Joe is on his best behaviour tonight. I don't want him to embarrass anyone?" Adam said looking seriously at his father.

"Don't worry Adam Little Joe will behave himself he wouldn't openly be rude to anyone you know that," Ben said to his son.

"I don't know Pa he's been acting real cantankerous lately and no matter what I say he won't believe me. Pa I know where brother's but why is Joe acting like this for, anyone would think that Will did him wrong," Adam said.

"I don't know Adam but if you remember Joe has always been like this with his family maybe not as bad as this but he's always taken affront personally if one of his family has had it done to them," Ben told his son.

"I know that Pa but if you remember the times I tried to help him when he had a problem, he damn well nearly knocked my block off. Now if he's like that then you'd think he'd be the same with mine or Hoss's business," Adam said trying to understand.

"Adam you know it never works out that way, what one person expects from someone doesn't necessarily make him except it form himself," Ben said smiling.

"Yeah I suppose so but the next time Joe has a problem I'm sure going to help him out good and proper," Adam said smiling back at his father.

"You know it will sure be good to have Will and Laura back and to see them again won't it?" Ben asked his son.

"Sure Pa but I wouldn't ask Joe that," Adam said grinning.

"Yeah well I think I'll get back to work, now don't go straining your eye's will you," Ben joked as he went out the door.

"Oh funny Pa real funny," Adam yelled out.

Adam went back to reading but after awhile he got bored so put the book down and went outside to see if there was anything he could do that was not hard. Hop Sing came out just then to put some rubbish and Adam thought that he could help Hop Sing, it was better than going bored out of his skull. He sat out there peeling potatoes when he could feel someone watching him and when he looked up he was surprised to see Will standing there watching him.

"Hey Will how are you going, I didn't expect to see you so soon I expected you and Laura to be spending time with each other," Adam said surprised to see him.

"Nothing wrong in seeing how my family's doing, Laura said she had some work to do so I said I'd come see how your doing," Will said just staring at him.

"Well I'm find in fact the whole family's fine, where looking forward to tonight," Adam said wondering why he was really here.

"Now why are you out here doing woman's work when you are usually out working with your brothers, if I remember correctly that was one of Laura's complaints that you worked to hard and didn't pay enough attention to her," Will said coming to sit next to him.

"Well for one I wouldn't call peeling potatoes woman's work, and secondly my back is still playing up so the doc said I had to take it easy for a couple of days," Adam said not noticing Will's face stiffen at the mention of his injured back.

"What's wrong with your back?" Will asked sharply.

"Well it's not completely healed yet, but that's due to me being stupid and doing things I shouldn't of done," Adam said looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure, well I must get back to Laura I'll see you tonight," Will said seeming upset.

As Will rode off Adam sat there for a moment thinking over their conversation and thought it strange. Will seemed strange from the start but got steadily worse when Adam mentioned his back, it seemed as if someone had punched him in the stomach and Adam couldn't understand why it affected him when he thought it was all sorted out when he and Laura had left to get married. And if his injury was the cause of Will's and Laura's problem then he had to find a way to help them and once and for all stop the guilt Will was feeling. Adam got up and went into the house and went to see Hop Sing about dinner and hoped it was an evening without incident. Adam was up in his room getting ready when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Adam said as he put on his tie.

"Adam can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah sure Joe come on in," Adam said finishing off his tie.

"Well don't you look sweet," Joe said grinning at his brother.

"Your just jealous because you know I'm better looking than you," Adam said joking back.

"Yeah you just go on believing that but just don't go looking into the mirror you might see the truth," Joe said laughing.

" Aside from debating who is better looking what was it you wanted to talk about," Adam said looking at his brother.

"I was just wondering whether it's a good idea to have Will and Laura for dinner tonight ," Joe asked his brother.

"Of course it is, Pa's been looking forward to this evening all day why," Adam asked.

"I just think for all concerned they should stay away," Joe said avoiding looking at Adam.

"Joe sit down and listen to me, I know you think that I'm still in love with Laura but your wrong. I appreciate it but I'm telling you I'm not, and I don't blame them for my accident because if I wasn't so clumsy then none of that would of happened. And if it didn't happen then I wouldn't of stopped myself from making the biggest mistake of my life by marrying Laura when I didn't love her, so can you see that all your anger and blaming is appreciated but not necessary. Please Joe believe me and accept it for me," Adam said trying to get through to his brother.

"I suppose I have been acting like an idiot, I'm sorry Adam but I really thought you had sacrificed your life for theirs. Look I promise I'll be the perfect gentlemen at dinner on one condition," Joe said starting to feel good for the first time in ages.

"And what's that?" Adam asked.

"Just admit that I'm better looking than you," Joe said grinning.

"Ok Joe I'll pander to your mental instability, now get out of here so I can get ready," Adam said smiling.

"Oh and Joe," Adam said stopping Joe.

"Yeah Adam?" Joe asked looking at him.

"Thanks for everything, and I'm glad your my brother," Adam said smiling.

As Joe went downstairs he thought to himself that he really believed Adam in what he said, but if it was true then why did he see his brother crying after he saw them kiss. It didn't make sense so he'll have to just sit back and watch for now and see what happens. When he got downstairs Will, Laura and Peggy were already there and hoped that Adam would come down soon so as to get this evening started.

"Well, Laura it's good to see you again," Joe said coming up to them to welcome them.

"It's good to see you all again, where's Adam?" Will asked looking up the stairs.

"Oh he'll be down in a minute, he's just trying to get himself looking halfway decent," Joe said grinning.

"Oh come on little brother you know that Adam beats you to the post every time," Hoss said laughing at him.

"I'm glad to see someone in this house is intelligent," Adam said coming down the stairs.

"Hello Adam are you feeling better?" Laura asked as Peggy skipped up to meet him.

"I'm feeling perfect," Adam said picking Peggy up and giving her a hug.

"Well if everyone has said there hello's I think we should sit down to dinner before Hop Sing goes on strike," Ben said laughing.

Everybody sat down to eat as they laughed. It was a comfortable meal and by the time it was finished everybody was in a good mood. Adam had been watching Will and Laura together to see if he could notice the problem, but all he could decide was that he was confused. Every time Laura got too close to Will he seemed to shy away, and if he could he ignored her and concentrated on everybody except her. But every time he talked to Laura he found Will looking at them with a strange look on his face. And every time he tried to get Will into the conversation he ended up averting the conversation and talked to someone else.

And as for Joe he couldn't fault him at all but every so often he would catch him looking at him whenever he talked to Laura. The whole evening was in itself was perfect, but it seemed to Adam that everyone was walking on eggshells, all except Peggy who was as natural as they come. But even then he caught Will looking funny whenever him and Peggy were together. Near the end of the evening all Adam wanted to do was end it, he felt weary and his back was really starting to act up and he knew he couldn't sit there much longer.

"Say Will we've got a party on this weekend why don't you and Laura come, we'd love to have you, you know get to know everybody again," Ben said feeling happy the evening went so well.

"Hey yeah it's going to be great, you can watch Little Joe and his power of persuasion on the gals," Hoss said grinning at him.

"Your just jealous because all you do is stand on their toe's," Joe shot back.

"Oh we'd love to Mr Cartwright," Laura said before Will could say anything.

"Then it's a date we'll see you then if not before," Ben said as he got up and walked them outside.

As everyone went out side Adam sat there for just a moment so no-one would see him get up. As he got up he felt himself sway so leaned against the fireplace to steady himself when Will walked in and saw him and rushed over.

"Adam are you alright?" Will asked as he grabbed his arm.

"It's alright Will I just sat down for to long and my back gets stiff that's all," Adam said trying to reassure his cousin.

"I thought you were getting better, you did lie to me and Laura to let us be together," Will shot out angrily.

"I did no such thing it's like I said I've been doing things I shouldn't and just have to take it easy, stop worrying," Adam said sick and tired of the whole subject.

"Well if that's the case then maybe you've suddenly decided you want her back and are using your injury to do it," Will said coldly.

"Will what the devil are you talking about have you gone crazy, why would you say something like that?" Adam said shocked.

"Damn it I'm sorry Adam I don't know what just come over me, I'm appalled can you ever forgive me? It's just I think I'm tired, have been for the last couple of weeks, please forgive me Adam," Will said to shocked at himself to look at Adam.

"Well it was a stupid thing to say so let's just act like it never happened ok, and I'll see you later. Will you say goodbye for me I think I'll go to bed before I fall down, good night Will," Adam said and went upstairs thoughtfully.

As Adam went up to bed he sat down on it and thought about what had just happened. Why would Will first called him a liar then accuse him of faking it to get Laura back, it didn't make sense. There was something definitely wrong there and he was damn well going to find out tomorrow when he met Laura. As he eased his shirt off there was a knock at the door and Adam said to come in

"I just came in to see if you were alright, you looked in a bit of pain," Ben asked his son as he walked into the room.

"I'm alright Pa just a bit stiff from sitting down in one place for to long," Adam said.

"So what do you think about tonight?" Ben asked.

"Well I don't know about you Pa but I thought there was definitely something wrong with them, it seemed if Will was deliberately trying to avoid Laura," Adam told his father.

"I've got to admit there did seem to be some trouble between them, they were acting strange to one another," Ben said thoughtfully.

"I know so I think I'll sniff around a bit and see if I can't find out anything," Adam said yawning.

"Adam do you think you should? They mightn't like you poking your nose in their business," Ben said frowning at his son.

"Don't worry Pa I'll do it in a way that they won't even know," Adam said smiling at his father.

"Just be careful. Well I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning," Ben said getting up and going to the door.

"Night Pa," Adam said and finished undressing and got into bed.

"Ok Peggy time for bed, I'll come and kiss you in a minute," Laura told her daughter.

"Ok mummy, good night Will," Peggy said as she went up and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie," Will said kissing her back.

"So did you have a good night tonight?" Laura asked.

"Yes it was a good night but did you see Adam tonight?" Will asked looking at Laura.

"What do you mean Will?" Laura asked confused.

"He lied to us you know, his back is not better, when he stood up out of that wheel chair that time he must of done it just so we could get together," Will said looking angry.

"Will that's not true, he just did things he wasn't supposed to of done," Laura said.

"I suppose so but if it hadn't been for us he couldn't have this trouble in the first place," Will said wearily.

"Will you know that's over and done with and Adam doesn't blame us, now if he doesn't blame us then why should you, c'mon Will you know that's water under the bridge," Laura said wrapping her arms around him.

"I guess so, well it's getting late lets go on up to bed," Will said untangling himself and walked upstairs.

Laura sighed and wondered what she was going to do and she decided she was glad she would see Adam tomorrow cause he'll know what to do, and with that thought she went upstairs to bed.

Ben was sitting down at the breakfast table waiting for breakfast the next morning when he heard a big crash in the kitchen and jumped up and went to see what was going on. when he got into the kitchen he found Hoss on the ground with the frying pan with it's contents and Hop Sing was standing over him glaring at him.

"Just what in the blazes is going on here?" Ben asked looking from Hoss to Hop Sing.

"Mr Cartwright bad boy try to eat out of pan Hop Sing catch him," Hop Sing said glaring at Hoss.

"Dad Burnet Hop Sing I was only seeing if it was ready," Hoss said looking sheepishly at him.

"You always try to steel food, Hop Sing tell you when you get food," Hop Sing said angrily.

"Alright you two, Hoss you know how Hop Sing feels about anyone being in his kitchen now go to the table and wait for breakfast instead of stealing it.," Ben said trying not to laugh.

"Who going to clean mess I no make it, I still have to cook breakfast, wash dishes and do all house work," Hop Sing complained to Ben.

"Alright Hop Sing Hoss will clean up after breakfast okay," Ben said getting sick of the whole conversation.

"Mr Hoss he to big belly for his own good," Hop Sing mumbled as Ben walked back into the dining room.

"What was that all about?" Adam said as he sat down at the table.

"Hoss walked into Hop Sings kitchen," Ben said grinning.

"Like taking your life into your own hands," Adam said stirring Hoss.

"Well one day I'm dang well going to beat him at his own game," Hoss said huffing.

"Anybody seen Little Joe this morning?" Ben asked his sons.

"Yeah he said something about going and checking the fence lines," Hoss told his father.

"Which fence line?" Ben asked.

"I don't know Pa he didn't say," Hoss said grabbing some pancakes that the still frowning Hop Sing brought in.

"Well you are full of information aren't you," Ben said irritated.

"He probably means the ones down by the lake. Don't worry Pa I'm sure he'll meet us down at the branding when he's finished," Adam said finishing off his coffee and getting up.

"I'm not worried I just wish just once you boys would do what your supposed to do or at least let me know if you change what work you do," Ben said irritated.

After finishing their breakfast Ben and Hoss set off to attend their work while Adam went out to polish up his saddle. He worked on it most of the morning then got on his horse ready to meet Laura for lunch. Adam tested himself and found he felt alright and started to grin for he knew it wasn't long before he was going to get better. As he rode off he didn't know what all the fuss he was making was all about and smiled as he rode off to meet Laura.

Laura sat down by the shore line just soaking up the sun when she heard the sound of hooves behind her, so got up to meet them. As the rider came into view she saw it was Adam and watched him ride up. As he reached her and got down off his horse Laura couldn't miss the fact that he didn't seem to have any problem with his back at all. It must mean that he is truly on the mend and that made Laura happy for both Adam and herself.

"Hello Adam you look well this morning," Laura said as he came walking up to her.

"I'm feeling fine just fine," Adam said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Well the picnic's been laid out we'd better get to it before the ant's do," Laura said stepping back and going to sit down.

"Sure," Adam said and followed her into sitting down.

They ate their lunch in silence while Adam studied Laura's face to see if he could get a clue of what she wanted to talk about. To Adam she seemed nervous but at the same time determined which Adam hoped would help solve whatever was wrong with them two. After lunch they rested for awhile to let the meal settle and to give Laura time to start the conversation, but it didn't seem as if she was going to start so Adam decided to.

"So where's Peggy this afternoon?" Adam asked to start the conversation.

"Oh Mrs Macneal took her for me," Laura said brightly.

"And where's Will?" Adam asked her.

"He's gone to check around the property, not that he doesn't trust you he just wanted to check it himself," Laura said nervously.

"Why are you nervous Laura your the one that wanted to talk. C'mon what's wrong?" Adam said sitting up and looking at her.

"Oh Adam you know how hard it is to talk about one's private affairs , just give me a minute," Laura said grabbing Adam's hand.

"Well why don't you start on Will's attitude," Adam said trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

As Laura started to talk she started to relax and in the end it all started to pour out about her's and Will's problems. The fact that two weeks after they shifted to San Francisco he started to act funny, like not wanting to kiss her or hug and every time she tried to get intimate he pulled away and tended to stay out to all hours. And whenever she mentioned Adam's letter's to him Will would get angry and not want to talk about it. And when she asked him what was wrong he would tell her it was nothing, but if she hinted at it being Adam's accident he would go into a rage and they'd end up having a big fight which would send him out of the house till all hours.

By this time Laura was openly crying so Adam took her into his arms and let her cry it out. Adam then asked if he had ever yelled at Peggy or touched her when he was angry and waited silently for her answer, but Laura had said that he had yelled at her but hadn't touched her. With a sigh of relief Adam just sat there and let her lean on him and get herself together, and after a couple of minutes Laura sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"Feeling better?" Adam asked as he took out his hanker chief and wiped her eye's.

"Much better thank you Adam," Laura said handing back his hanker chief.

"Do you think all this could be because of my accident," Adam asked.

"I truly don't know Adam but it's the only thing that I cam think of that would make sense," Laura said looking at Adam for conformation.

"But Laura he saw me get up out of the wheel chair, and I haven't gone back into ti since then, he must of seen that or he wouldn't of taken you with him," Adam said not understanding any of it.

"I know all that Adam but I still feel sure he still feels guilty about the accident and me. What am I going to do Peggy gets upset whenever he comes home and acts like that. She doesn't understand it at all and neither do I," Laura said looking frustrated.

"Well I think we should get Will over to the Ponderosa with my family and get it out in the open and just see what we can do about it, it's the only way that I can see that we can find out what's wrong," Adam said sure it was the only way.

"Do you really think so Adam, what happens if he won't come?" Laura said.

"I think he will Laura if we make him realised just how much he is risking his family unless he can sort out his problem, and with all his family around him I'm sure it will work out," Adam said confidently.

"Ok Adam but how do we set this all up?" Laura asked thinking that there still might be a chance for them.

"Well I'll go and talk to Pa about it and then I'll get back to you ok," Adam told her.

"Alright Adam," Laura said but she didn't sound confident.

"C'mon Laura it will work out you'll see," Adam said then kissed her and put his arms around her for support

But what both Laura and Adam didn't know was that two other people at different points saw them together as well. For as Will had checked some of the fences he decided to check the rest tomorrow and rode off home. When he didn't find Laura there he thought she had gone out for a ride so went looking for her. On his way he decided to stop off at the lake for he hadn't seen it in awhile and that was one of the real pleasure's of the Ponderosa. As he got near his destination he noticed off at a distance two people having what seemed a picnic cause they were in each others arms surrounded by the hamper. As he got closer he decided to avoid them but his eye caught sight of there buggy, and with a shocked look on his face he realised it was Laura's buggy and when he rode a bit closer he saw that it was Adam's arms that Laura was in. Will just sat there for a moment to stunned to move, then an anger started to build inside and with an angry pull on the reins he rode off as if the devil were after him.

Joe had worked hard all morning but felt good, especially since there didn't seem to be any immediate work to be done to the fences at this time. Feeling sweaty Joe thought he'd ride down to the lake and have a dip before he went home. As he rode Joe thought about the recent events between him and Adam and he had decided to do what his brother wanted, after all Adam was a big boy now and he knew how to run his own life. Finally coming to that conclusion he had just rounded a corner when he spotted two people in what seemed like an intimate interlude so was about to head the other way when the man lifted his head which wiped the grin right off Joe's face. For there was his big brother Adam kissing of all people Laura. To stunned to move Joe sat there and watched both of them untangle them self's and pick up the picnic basket, then walk over to the buggy at which point Adam reached up and kissed her.

Then Laura got into the buggy and rode off, and in turn Adam got onto his horse and Joe was sure he looked around to make sure nobody was around, then headed off in the direction of home. Joe couldn't believe it, Adam had lied to him or had lied to himself until he couldn't deny it any longer so arranged a meeting with Laura to see how she felt. How could his brother be so fooled by her, didn't he know she was only playing with him just like last time. Well Joe was not going to let what happened last time happen again, even if Adam didn't like it, and with that thought Joe rode off determined that nothing was going to stop him this time.

When Adam got home he decided to talk to his father straight away so when he got inside he went looking for him. He found his father in the kitchen and began to tell all he had learnt. His father thought for a moment then decided it was a good idea and told Adam to tell Laura that they'll set it up for next week. Feeling good but not ready to push himself he dedicated to go upstairs and rest before dinner. As his father walked into the lounge Joe walked in.

"Joe how are the fences?" Ben asked sitting down.

"Fine Pa have you seen Adam?" Joe asked his father not listening to him.

"He went upstairs to rest. Why?" Ben asked looking at his son.

"Nothing," Joe said angrily.

"Joseph what's wrong?" Ben said feeling something was wrong.

"I want to know why your eldest son is making a fool of himself?" Joe said heading up the stairs.

"Joe what are you talking about? Sit down and tell me," Ben said firmly.

"I rode down to the lake today and I saw Adam and Laura together," Joe said expecting to surprise his father.

"I know why have you got a problem with that," Ben asked beginning to understand.

"Oh c'mon Pa you need to ask why I'm upset to see my brother meeting quietly with a married woman," Joe said stunned by his fathers acceptance.

"Well Joe maybe if you found out the truth instead of jumping to conclusions you might get ashamed of yourself," Ben said grinning.

"Well you might think it's funny that your eldest son is making a fool of himself but I don't," Joe said angrily heading for the stairs.

"Joe wait!" Ben said going after him.

"Pa it's between me and Adam, please let us sort it out," Joe said turning around to look at his father.

"Ok Joe but I want you to listen to your brother before you speak is that clear," Ben said seriously.

"I will Pa," Joe said then went upstairs.

Joe knocked on Adam's door but got no answer so knocked again. With still no answer Joe gently opened the door and called out Adam's name softly but got no answer. He then tip toed over to his bed and found his brother sound asleep. Joe debated whether he should wake him up and decided to let him sleep, he probably got tuckered out by all the love making Joe thought sarcastically, then chided himself and went to walk out the door. As he got to the door he thought this was to important to let go so grabbed a chair and sat down and waited for Adam to wake up. After about twenty minutes Adam stirred so Joe leaned over and spoke his name softly, and when Adam squinted his eye's open he was surprised to see his brother sitting there.

"Joe what are you doing here?" Adam asked not quite awake.

"I have come to talk about you and Laura," Joe said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked confused.

"I saw you with Laura down by the lake this afternoon. Adam how can you be such a fool I thought you were more intelligent than that," Joe said annoyed.

"Joe I have no idea what your talking about but I've just about had enough of your interfering, so just stay out of what is none of your business," Adam said angrily.

And with that he went to jump off the bed just as Joe went to grab him to stop him. Adam angrily shook him off and still not quite awake stumbled and fell hitting his back on the corner of his dressing table and with a cry of pain Adam slumped to the floor. Horrified at what he had done Joe hurriedly knelt down and seeing his brother in so much pain yelled out for his father and hoped to god he hadn't done anything to make his brother worse.

"Mother can I go out and ride Traveller?" Peggy asked her mother.

"Alright Peggy but don't be too long I'm cooking a special meal for Will's homecoming so stay close to the house," Laura said warningly.

"Ok mother," Peggy said as she skipped off.

It took about forty minutes and when Laura was about to put it on the table she went out to call Peggy in and see if Will was coming. Laura wondered why Will wasn't home yet but after the talk she had with Adam this afternoon Laura had a feeling that all was going to get better, so called Peggy in and told her to start eating before the food got cold. Eventually Laura had to send Peggy to bed and it wasn't till late that Laura heard a horse coming. Laura was upset because it looked like Will was starting to act just like he did in San Francisco and it wasn't two days that he was home. Laura sat stiffly at the table and waited for Will to come in and when he did she could see straight away that he was drunk.

"Will where have you been I've been so worried?" Laura said trying to ignore his drunken state.

"Laura my lovely glad to see you home," Will said with a slur.

"Well why wouldn't I be home, Will I don't understand," Laura said looking confused and wary at the same time.

"Nothing nothing at all, so what's for dinner my lovely," Will said but to Laura it didn't sound like a compliment.

"It's roast chicken but I'll have to heat it up it won't take a minute," Laura said going to the stove to heat it up.

"Laura honey how did you find enough time through the day to cook such a magnificent meal," Will said just sitting there staring at her.

"I don't know what you mean I have plenty of time. Will what's gotten into you tonight coming home drunk like that Peggy could of seen you," Laura said not ignoring his drunken state anymore.

"Oh I see you worry about Peggy seeing me drunk but you don't mind if Peggy might see you in the arms of another man," Will said coldly.

"What do you mean in the arms of another man Will what are you talking about?" Laura asked confused.

"Oh but of course I suppose she wouldn't mind it being Adam after all it's him she likes best. I should of known this would happen when we came back, it just goes to show that Adam was still in love with you and he did give you up because of the accident, so why did you go along with me Laura to wait until Adam got better, well you shouldn't of married me Laura because he can't have you back do you here me," Will said becoming angry.

"Will what are you talking about I went with you and married you because I love you, and Adam doesn't love me. Will were did you get this idea from it's nonsense," Laura said beginning to get scared.

"Well I think seeing my wife down at the lake in Adam Cartwrights arms and kissing him would make me a little bit suspicious don't you think," Will said sarcastically.

"You don't understand Will I meant to tell you about that," Laura said and was about to continue but Will interrupted her.

"Your damn right I don't understand, but you see Laura love I don't take it well with the threat of losing you to Adam like Adam did to me. But I'm not going to lose you Laura," Will said madly.

"The only way you could lose me is by the way your acting now. The way you've been acting the last month I don't understand you but if you let me explain about this afternoon you'll see. I went to see Adam because I didn't know what to do about us the way you've been acting and he said he would help us, don't you see Will," Laura said trying to make him see.

"All I saw was you in his arms now you stay away from Adam and the Ponderosa. I mean it Laura if I see you near him they'll be trouble, I'm not hungry so I'll go to bed," Will said angrily getting up and staggering to bed before Laura could say anything.

As Laura sat down she'd come to the conclusion that her situation was more serious than she had thought. She'd have to talk this over with herself before she cause any more trouble for Adam, she was sure Will wouldn't hurt Adam for the world but the way he had been acting she wasn't so sure anymore. To upset and tired she headed off to bed not knowing what to do.

"Pa quick hurry Adam's hurt," Ben heard as he was sitting down quietly by the fire. Ben had never jumped up so quick before as he flew up the stairs and into Adam's room to see Joe bending over Adam with frightened look on his face while Adam was groaning out loud in pain.

"Joe what happened," Ben asked his son dumbfounded.

"It's all my fault Pa I made him hurt himself," Joe said to upset by what he had done.

"Joe calm down and tell me what happened," Ben said grabbing Joe by the arms and calming him down.

"Oh Pa I was sticking my nose in about Laura again and Adam got mad and went to get up but I pushed him accidentally and he hit his back on the corner of the dressing table," Joe said angry and upset with himself.

"Well never mind that now, Adam can you move at all. Can you get to bed?" Ben asked his son worriedly

"I don't know Pa but I'll try," Adam said through a haze of pain.

Ben and Joe grabbed an arm each and started to lift but Adam yelped out in pain so they put him back down.

"Joe we'll leave him here until the doc gets here," Ben said never so worried before in his life.

"I'll go right now Pa it won't take me long," Joe said getting up.

"No Joe I'll go you stay here with Adam and look after him," Ben said grabbing Joe and stopping him.

"But Pa please let me go," Joe pleaded with his father.

"I said I'll go now don't argue," Ben said getting up and rushing out the room.

"Adam do you need a pillow or something to make you more comfortable," Joe asked his brother feeling more guilty by the minute.

"It's alright Joe just leave as I am," Adam said getting a funny look on his face all of a sudden.

"Adam what's wrong the pain getting worse," Joe ask3d starting to panic.

" No but Joe I've got a tingling sensation in my back and all down my legs, and it's getting worse," Adam said worriedly knowing what the feeling meant.

"Please Adam don't tell me that means, well you know," Joe said knowing full well what it meant.

"I'm sure it's nothing Joe, it's the same when you bang your body and it tingles when you hurt it, well it's like that that's all," Adam said trying to play it down.

"Jeez Adam I don't think so, if I've cause you to lose feeling again I don't know what I'll do," Joe said more upset than he had ever been before.

"Joe stop your exaggerating , now get me a great big drink of water I'm thirsty," Adam said trying to take his mind off it.

Because Adam knew that it was indeed what Joe thought and if the tingling got any worse Adam knew that he was in serious trouble. Joe came back with the water and tried to make Adam as comfortable as possible.

"Adam how do you feel?" Joe asked his brother half an hour later.

"I'm fine Joe will you stop worrying," Adam said though gritted teeth, for he wasn't the pain was becoming intolerable.

"How can I not if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be lying there now," Joe said hanging his head.

"Leave it alone Joe we'll talk about it later okay," Adam said becoming weary.

"Okay Adam just relax," Joe said.

"Well I would if you would shut up," Adam said grinning.

Joe grinned back an stopped pacing. But what Joe didn't see was the grin get wiped of his brothers face when all of a sudden Adam couldn't feel anything in his legs. the pain had gone completely to be replaced by nothing which was worse than anything Adam could think of. Adam tried to move his legs but he couldn't feel anything to move.

"Oh no," Adam groaned out.

"Adam what's wrong, are you in more pain?" Joe asked his brother.

"Oh no Joe if only I was," Adam said burying his head in his hands.

"What do you mean Adam look what's wrong," Joe asked becoming agitated.

"Joe don't you understand I've got no pain because I have no feeling, I can't feel anything Joe," Adam said looking at his brother with a helpless look.

"No Adam it can't be you've gone numb because of the pain that's all, when the pain eases off so will the numbness," Joe said confidently but inside horrified that Adam could be right.

"Yeah your right Joe we'll wait for Pa and the doc, then it will be all cleared up, but Joe you've got to do me a favour," Adam asked his brother.

"Yeah sure anything ," Joe said at once.

"Your not to tell Pa about the numbness it will only worry him, and I'm sure after the doc sees me I'll be as good as new," Adam said not feeling as confident as he sounded.

"But Adam Pa's got a right to know," Joe said looking at his brother.

"Joe this is my decision please do this for me?" Adam said looking at him.

"Alright Adam but please don't keep anything from the doc okay," Joe asked his brother.

"I promise I won't Joe," Adam said closing his eye's to the feeling of dread building up inside him.

Ten minutes later Ben and the doc came rushing in and into Adam's room. The doc checked him over then told them to get him to his bed and then said to leave the room. Ben went to argue but Adam said ti was alright so Ben and Joe went downstairs to wait. As both men paced up and down Hoss came walking in and saw that something was wrong straight away. As Ben told his son what had happened he watched Joe and he could see the guilt eating at him and wished there was something he could do for him.

Ben was beginning to wonder if it was good that Will and Laura had come back, cause every time Adam had seen them since they had come back he had hurt himself. He didn't really blame them he just wished that it was all over and done with. All of a sudden Joe stopped his pacing and moved for the stairs and just as Ben went to stop him they both looked up and saw the doc at the top of the stairs, and for the life of him he couldn't make himself ask the most important question of Adam's life.

"Adam you must be one of the luckiest men I have ever known," Paul said to his patient.

"So that means I'm going to be alright, the tingling sensation is back so that means everything is alright," Adam asked Paul never feeling so glad to feel pain in his life.

"Adam you must listen to me this is serious. The damage you did this time is about the last your back can take, now I mean it Adam you don't be careful and you damage your back one more time and I'm afraid that it will be to much for your spine. And that means being paralysed for the rest of your life", Paul said trying to make Adam see the seriousness of his situation.

"Doc you don't have to tell me that, when my legs went temporarily numb I'd never been so scared in mu life. Don't you worry Paul every things going to be alright," Adam told him.

"Well you just make sure that you follow my instructions," Paul said smiling down at Adam.

"Doc just one thing do you think you could keep quiet about my loss of feeling to my father. It's just that I don't want my father to worry more than he has to. Now that I'm sure things will be alright he doesn't need to know," Adam said hoping the doc would agree.

"I suppose I could but if I find that your not taking me serious I will tell him," Paul said sternly.

"I promise doc now I think you'd better tell my family the good news or they'll be busting down the door," Adam said smiling.

The doc smiled and walked out the door and got to the top of the stairs when he spotted all three Cartwrights at the bottom of the stairs looking ready to come up. He gave3 Ben the prognosis which made the whole family sigh, then Joe said he was going to see Adam then ran upstairs.

"Adam you awake?" Joe said as he knocked and came into the room.

"Yeah Joe come on in," Adam said to his brother.

"Is it true what the doc said, are you going to be alright?" Joe asked his brother.

"Yes Joe everything's going to be alright," Adam said smiling at his brother.

"I'm so sorry Adam can you ever forgive me," Joe said not looking at his brother.

"You know Pa has always professed that your intelligent but to date I haven't seen any proof, now you listen to me one more time when I say that it was not your fault, it was just an accident is that understood," Adam said exasperated.

"Yeah I suppose so but will you do me a favour will you stop arguing with me, it can be a risk to your health," Joe said grinning.

"Of course younger brother," Adam said grinning back.

"Very funny you can tell your getting better," Joe told him.

"That's because I'm older and wiser now get out of here and let me get some rest," Adam said becoming weary.

"Okay Adam rest easy," Joe said as he walked out the door.

Joe went downstairs with a sense of relief and said to his father that Adam was resting. So Ben said he would go up and sit with him for awhile, while Hoss and Joe went on to bed.

"Morning Hoss what are you doing in here?" Adam asked his brother as he walked into the room.

"Well older brother Pa went me to get you down for breakfast," Hoss said walking over to the bed.

"But Pa knows I can't walk properly downstairs yet," Adam said confused.

"Yep I know so I've some to carry you down for breakfast I don't know why but he seems to want you for company," Hoss said grinning at his brother.

"Well considering that with me at the table he'd get the only conversation there," Adam said laughing back.

"Just remember Adam your life is literary in my hands when I carry you downstairs," Hoss frowned jokingly.

"Well in that case I think I'll walk downstairs," Adam said slowly getting up from the bed.

"Now Adam Pa said you were to stay off your feet for at least a couple of days," Hoss said frowning.

"Hoss it's alright all I need is your support downstairs. C'mon I'm hungry," Adam said holding on to his brother as they went downstairs.

"Hoss I thought I told you to carry him down?" Ben said getting up and coming towards them.

"Now hold on Pa I don't need to be carried like a baby, all I need is a hand," Adam said as he sat down at the table.

"C'mon Adam don't mind Pa he just knows that your getting on in years and just wants to too help you along," Joe said with a straight face.

"Oh very funny just eat your breakfast little boy," Adam said smiling.

They all ate their breakfast then Ben and Hoss went out to do ranch business, Joe said he'd follow them in a minute. What still bothered Joe after all this was that embrace and kiss he saw down by the lake, he'd have to ask his brother about it but as he looked up he saw Adam trying to get up and go towards the couch so got up and helped him. On second thoughts he decided to ask another time when his brother was better so said goodbye and went to follow his father and brother. After awhile Adam decided to go and lie down to rest his back and hoped he'd get a letter soon from Laura about bringing Will here to sort out their problems.

He was about to go upstairs when there was a knock on the door and by the time he got there the person must of gotten sick and tired of waiting for when he opened the door he found a note on the ground. He went to sit down and opened the note and read it but what was in the note surprised him for the note was from Laura and in it she said that she didn't need Adam's help anymore and that Will and her had patched things up what was wrong between them. It also said thank you and that they didn't want anymore visitors for awhile because they were going to spend time together catching up on them self's, she appreciated what Adam had done for them but everything was alright now.

Adam put down the note and just stared into the fire and was surprised at the sudden change in there relationship, Adam thought it was a bit quick after her outburst yesterday so was a bit suspicious of the note. Adam decided to write a note back and invite both of them to the Ponderosa that night and just see what he could find out. He wrote the note and sent one of the ranch hands over to deliver it then waited for a reply. When his father got home in the afternoon Adam still hadn't heard from Laura which upset Adam because one thing he knew about Laura was that she was never rude and would of at least of written a note back whatever the answer was.

"Hey Adam what have you been doing all day," Ben said coming through the door.

"Nothing much Pa just resting up. Listen Pa I got a note from Laura today and it just doesn't seem right, here have a read," Adam said handing the note to his father.

"Mm it does seem a bit strange, but I've seen strange things like this happen before. Don't worry son I'm sure every things alright now," Ben said handling back the note.

"But Pa doesn't it seem strange?" Adam said looking at his father.

"Adam there was and never is nothing strange about married couples, when you get married you'll understand," Ben said smiling.

"What's the matter Adam, I thought you'd be pleased about this?" Joe said frowning.

"Oh cut it out Joe I don't mean that it just seems strange that it's happened so quickly, I just hope every things alright," Adam said frowning.

"Adam you always were a worry wort, don't worry they'll be fine," Hoss said convincingly.

"I hope your right?" Adam said still frowning.

"Well I suggest everyone finish up what there doing and get ready for supper," Ben said.

"But it's only early Pa why are we eating now?" Joe asked surprised.

"Dad Burnet Little Joe don't argue, ti's about time some one around here got smart about an early dinner," Hoss said grinning.

"Why the early dinner Pa?" Adam asked putting the note into his pocket.

"Because Hop Sing has to go into town tonight to see his friend about something," Ben said looking at Adam.

Hoss helped Adam wash up for dinner then they all sat down to eat, but Adam couldn't get his mind of the situation with Laura and Will. It still bothered him that every thing was settled just like that. Sighing he finished his dinner and decided to go and sit out on the porch for awhile to think. He'd been sitting out there for about ten minutes when he saw a rider riding up and wondered who it could be.

"Hello Mr Cartwright," The rider said getting down from his horse.

"Jed what are you doing here at this time?" Adam said recognising one of Laura's ranch hands.

"I've brought a message from Mrs Cartwright," Jed said going over and handing the note to Adam.

"Is every thing alright over there," Adam asked frowning.

"Sure every things fine that I know of," Jed said getting back on his horse.

"Don't you want a reply to the message," Adam asked surprised.

"No Mrs Cartwright said she didn't need one, that you would do what she asked in the letter. Well I'll see you later Mr Cartwright," Jed said riding off.

"Yeah see you later Jed," Adam said his mind already.

Adam opened up the note and read it, and when he put it down he had a look of surprise on his face. For in the letter Laura wanted him to meet her at the same spot they had met the other day and to come early in the morning. Adam sat there and wondered what was going on, one minute they get a letter saying that every thing was fine and the same day he gets a letter saying she wants to meet him in secret it didn't make sense. He was going to have to tell his father but he didn't want to in front of Joe cause Joe would only cause problems with his suspicious mind and he didn't want to bring Hoss into this until he found out every thing that was on once and for all, Adam went inside and luck would have it his father was alone so sat down and told him what was in the letter.

"So what do you think Pa do you think I should?" Adam asked his father.

"It doesn't matter what I say really, your going to go whether I say yes or no aren't you?" Ben asked his son.

"Pa I have to don't you see whether I like it or not I'm involved and it's getting to the point where if ti doesn't get resolved then I don't think Will or Laura have much hope," Adam said seriously.

"If you think you must son okay, but make sure you don't stick your nose in to far," Ben warned his son then went upstairs.

"I won't Pa," Adam told his father.

"Why do you persist in getting involved?" Joe said coming in from the kitchen.

"What, are you into eavesdropping now," Adam said angrily.

"Adam how can you even think of going and meeting her in your condition," Joe said walking up to him.

"I'll be fine Joe, I'll take the buggy if that will make you feel better," Adam said

"Adam listen to me the doc said that if you injure yourself one more time even slightly you could find yourself in a wheel chair for the rest of your life, now are you willing to risk that for something that's between Will and Laura," Joe said getting angry.

"Joe whether you like it or not I am involved, but I don't think my injury is what's troubling you more than this idea that you have that I'm involved with Laura isn't it?" Adam said shrewdly.

"Well if you must know that is partly the reason and I agree with the fact that you shouldn't see them for awhile to let them sort it out for them self's," Joe said not looking at his brother.

"Joe once and for all I am not in love with Laura and have never been and I am not involved with her. Why can't yo get that through your thick skull of yours, and you must know it was probably Will who wrote that first note," Adam said getting sick and tired of his brother's interference.

"Well may be Will doesn't like the way you've been seeing Laura," Joe said angrily.

"Joe your over reacting I don't understand why you are so insistent about all this," Adam said trying to understand why this was affecting his brother so much.

"Because one, I don't want them to be the cause of your accident again, and two if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place," Joe said becoming angry.

"Joe this is an old story just leave it alone and for the last time butt out," Adam said angrily.

"What's going on down there?" Ben said coming downstairs.

"Just trying to talk some sense into your oldest son that's all Pa," Joe said looking up at his father.

"What's he talking about Adam?" Ben said looking exasperated at the both of them.

"Nothing Pa he's just sticking his nose in where it doesn't concern him," Adam said sick of the whole thing.

"Well maybe if you were intelligent enough or if Laura had listened to me when I told her to stay away from you and the Ponderosa we wouldn't be having this argument right now," Joe said not thinking on what he was saying to angry to listen to himself.

"What did you say?" Adam said quietly turning around and looking at his brother.

"Joseph!" Ben yelped out to shocked to say anything.

"Well Pa at the time I thought it was the best thing to do," Joe said.

"Joe what possessed you to act in that way?" Ben said still in shock that his son could behave like that.

"Pa please I think me and Joe need to talk by our self's," Adam said looking coldly at his brother.

"But Adam," Ben began but Adam held up his hand.

"Pa please do this for m," Adam asked his father.

"Okay but I want this talk to go sensibly and no fighting, I'll be upstairs if you need me," Ben said not liking it but knowing that he had to give them their talk if they were to work things out between them.

"Now Little brother would you mind explaining your self ," Adam asked in a tine that seemed to calm.

"It's like I said I told Laura not to come to the Ponderosa or to see you again," Joe said defiantly.

"And what gave you the right to speak to Laura in that way or that it's none of your business who comes to the Ponderosa to see me. Joe she's part of the family, what went through your head," Adam asked trying to understand his brother.

"Because all she does is cause problems, look I know I had no right to tell her not to come here or to visit you but I was just worried," Joe said trying to explain himself.

"Just being worried doesn't mean it gives you the right to be rude to Laura especially when it has nothing to do with you. Now I'm going to see Laura tomorrow and your coming with me to apologise and then your going to leave us alone to talk do I make myself clear," Adam told his brother as Joe had never seen Adam this mad before.

"Don't tell me what to do Adam, if you think I'm going with you tomorrow then your sadly mistaken," Joe said his stubborn streak showing when someone tried to tell him what to do.

"And don't try to run my life so from now on stay out of it," Adam yelled at his brother as he tried to walk outside as quickly as possible.

"Joe is everything alright?" Ben asked coming down the stairs.

"I honestly don't know Pa, look Pa I'm going up to bed I'll see you in the morning," Joe said and hurried up the stairs before his father could see how upset he was.

Ben went outside to look for Adam and found him leaning up against the corral so went up to him and just stood there and waited for him to speak.

"Did you like out little conversation?" Adam said not looking at his father.

"Adam, Joe doesn't mean all that he say's," Ben said trying to sooth Adam's ruffled feathers.

"Pa I can take all his interference but what I won't except is his rudeness to Laura. He had not right to treat her like that or anyone for that matter," Adam said still angry.

"I agree and I will be having a word with him tonight, but I really wanted to talk to you about is that I was thinking upstairs and I wonder if ti's a real good idea that you go and meet Laura tomorrow," Ben said seriously.

"Oh Pa don't you start all that , you don't believe all that stuff Joe has been saying," Adam said turning and looking at his father.

"I didn't mean that, what I meant was that is your back strong enough to go for the ride down to the lake," Ben said worriedly.

"Pa regardless whether my back is alright or not I have to go and finally settle this once and for all. Besides the ride isn't that rough and I will be careful, trust me Pa," Adam said trying to convince his father.

"Just be careful," Ben told his son.

Joe came downstairs early in the morning to have another talk with his brother and try to sort their problem out. Well what he really wanted to do was apologise to him for everything he'd said to him. Joe had sat up all night and thought through everything that had happened from the time Adam had first helped Laura when her husband had died to the argument last night. The arguments had gone all over the place all night and Joe had finally decided and worked out what Adam had been saying to him all along. Joe had finally understood what was going on which last nights blow up had made him sit back and had finally made him see reason, The argument he and Adam had last night had hurt him and the both of them had said things they didn't mean so with that on his mind Joe realised that Adam was right so he went downstairs he found only his father and brother Hoss sitting at the table, he just hoped he wasn't to late.

"Mornin Pa, Hoss where's Adam this morning?" Joe asked father as he sat down.

"You should remember where he went this morning, he went to meet Laura," Ben said looking keenly at his son.

"Dog gonit I wanted to talk to him before he left this morning," Joe said as he started hid breakfast.

"Why do you want to argue with him again. Joe I don't understand you can't you just let Adam sort out his own life," Ben said not very happy.

"That's just what I intend to do Pa so I might just go and tell him so," Joe said getting up from the table.

"Joe your not going to start anything again are you?" Hoss looked up worriedly at his brother.

"Joe I don't think it would be a good idea to go after him right now, just wait until he gets back son," Ben said warningly.

"Pa don't worry I've thought it through and I realise how wrong I was about everything so I'm going to tell him so and fix up everything between us," Joe said grabbing his gun and hat and opening up the front door but stopped dead.

"What's wrong Joe," Ben asked his son getting up and going over to the front door.

"I thought he was taking the buck board this morning," Joe asked his father.

"Yeah that's what he said," Ben said seeing what his son saw.

"Well he's taken his horse instead," Joe said frowning.

"Well unless he wanted to take it with only three wheels I don't see why he wouldn't take his horse," Hoss told them.

"Don't worry Pa I intended to go and find him anyway so I'll make sure he's alright," Joe said getting on his horse.

Ben watched his son ride off and hoped they didn't get into another argument and that Adam was being careful.

Adam sat by the big elm tree by the lake waiting for Laura to come. He was still upset over the argument he and Joe had the night before. He didn't mean half of what he had said and as soon as he saw Laura he was going to go home and sort it out with Joe once and for all. Adam wondered what was keeping Laura, he'd been waiting half an hour, and looking up he thought that if she was much longer he'd go over her place and see what was wrong. Once fact he did know was that on the way home he'd have to take it real easy cause the ride out here had hurt his back a little, but he couldn't of missed this meeting if he wanted to sort out Will and Laura.

As Adam stood up to stretch himself he heard hooves off at a distance so looked up and spotted Laura riding up. As he walked over he thought it was about time and waited for her to arrive. But as she got closer he noticed another rider with her and when they came closer he noticed that it was his brother Joe. Adam stood there and thought that before he let his anger boil over he would see what Joe was doing with her and he hoped for his sake that he wasn't interfering.

"Hello Laura, Joe what are you doing here?" Adam asked his brother before Joe had a chance to open his mouth.

"Adam it's alright I met him on the way here and it's not what you think," Laura said jumping off her horse and walking over to him.

"Laura's right Adam I came here to apologise to both you and Laura. I didn't mean anything I said last night and I understand everything now, especially since I caught up with Laura this morning and actually let her speak, so all I'm going to say is can you and Laura forgive me," Joe said smiling at his brother.

"Well you weren't all wrong Joe and I guess if Laura can forgive you then who am I not to, but just remember little brother you owe me a chance to stick my nose into your affairs, is it a deal," Adam asked.

"It's a deal, now I'm going to wait over there while you and Laura discuss whatever you have to discuss then I'm going to help you home, besides Pa is not exactly happy with you taking your horse instead of the buck board. So if I can get you home with you in one peace you might be saved by his wrath," Joe said jumping on his horse and riding over to the tree.

"Before we start Laura I'm going to ask you just one question did you write the first note telling me that everything was alright," Adam asked leading Laura over to the stump to sit down.

"No Adam I didn't and when I found out about the second note I had to write another one telling you to meet me," Laura said not looking herself.

"Why Laura, why did he write the first one?" Adam asked her.

"Because he saw us the day we met here and he got drunk that night and talked himself into believing that we wanted each other all along, and I was only waiting for you to get better. He got angry and said me and Peggy weren't to see you again, Adam I truly believe that his insecurities about your accident are doing this to him and I don't know what to do about it," Laura said helplessly.

"Well I know what your going to do, your going to bring this all out in the open and sit down and discuss this with him like you should've done ages ago, it's the only way to settle it. Now where going to get on our horses and then go and get Will and then where going to the Ponderosa and with the whole family there where going to work it out do you here me," Adam said getting up and going to their horses.

"Oh Adam I hope this works I love him so much," Laura said getting on her horse as Adam got onto his.

"Well fancy meeting you two here," Will said as he rode up to them as they both turned sharply at the new voice.

"Will what are you doing here?" Laura said to shocked to say anything else.

"Following you that's what I'm doing here, now may I ask what you are doing here as if I didn't know," Will said sarcastically.

"Will take it easy your jumping to the wrong conclusion," Adam said trying to calm him down.

"Oh I don't think so Adam in a way I don't blame you, she is beautiful and you were in love with her once, or am I right in saying that you never stopped loving her," Will said hopping down from his horse and going to stand in front of Adam's horse.

"Will listen to me, come back to the Ponderosa and we'll see Pa and we'll get it all sorted out I promise, if you can't trust me you know you can trust my father," Adam said looking up to see Joe riding towards them.

"Yes Adam I do trust your father but after all you are his son," Will said not knowing what to believe.

"Will think about it would I really be meeting Laura here with my brother if it was the sort of meeting you think it is. C'mon Will come back to the Ponderosa and believe me you won't regret it," Adam said grabbing his reins ready to go.

"I don't know what to believe anymore but I want to believe you, so we stay here and talk," Will said grabbing hold of Adam's reins.

"Will believe him and believe me when I say their telling you the truth," Joe told him.

"Will let go of the reins you know he gets jumpy when other people touch him," Adam said trying to control his horse.

"Well get down off the horse and talk," Will said pulling hard down on the reins.

"Will back off your irritating him," Joe said jumping off his horse.

"It's alright Joe he's fine," Will said giving Adam's horse a slap on the neck which sent his horse rearing up.

"Adam watch out!" Joe yelled to his brother as he rushed over and tried to grab hold of the reins.

"I'm trying," Adam said and as his horse reared up both Will and Joe jumped back before they got kicked.

Adam's horse veered off to the left and jumped up again which caught Adam off balance, which made him pull harder on the reins to stay on, and with that the horse bucked which went Adam flying through the air and land with a thud against a tree. For a moment everyone just stood there and looked on in horror, then Joe rushed over to his brother and turned him over and found him out cold. Trying not to panic he turned back to Laura and told her to ride back to the Ponderosa and get help. Without hesitation Laura put her horse into a full gallop and took off for the Ponderosa.

Joe checked to see if there was any other injury but at the back of his mind all he could think of was his back and hoped to got that the fall didn't do anymore damage. Joe turned around and found Will just standing there staring into this air so got up and went over to him and tried to talk but it was like he was in a trance, so Joe grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him and told him to get his act together and help him until help arrived.

About half an hour later Joe looked up to see the wagon coming with Hoss driving it, and when Hoss got there he jumped off and rushed over tot his brothers and gave Joe a scared look, and Joe knew exactly what that look was for, but shook himself free then got Adam into the wagon and set off home not worrying whether Will followed them or not. They got back to the ranch and Ben came rushing out to see his son. They got him inside and up to his room.

"Where's Laura?" Joe asked staring down at his brother.

"I sent her into town to get the doc. Joe what happened?" Ben asked not being able to take his eye's off his son.

"Oh Pa it was just an accident, Will grabbed his reins to stop him from moving not knowing that his horse was sensitive to other people's touch. So when the horse started bucking we couldn't stop him," Joe said putting a damp cloth on his brother's head.

"Joe you know what I'm worried about?" Ben said looking at his son.

"Pa we don't know anything yet, try not to worry," Joe said feeling the same worry deep down.

Laura finally arrived with the doc and he shoved all of them out of the room so he could check on Adam. There was total silence in the lounge room as everyone sat down and waited anxiously. Ben looked over at Will and found Laura sitting next to him holding his hand while he just sat there staring into thin air. And as Ben watched them he noticed one thing and that was not matter how Adam turned out it had certainly brought Will and Laura together, and by the looks of it ti seemed as if their problems were over. Happy for them but worried for Adam a weariness hit Ben like never before and he slumped in the chair and closed his eye's and waited.

He didn't have to wait long for twenty minutes later the doc came downstairs and asked if Ben could follow him back upstairs, and by the look on his face Ben didn't feel hopeful. As Ben walked up the stairs he could feel everyone's eye's on his back, Hoss watched Joe pacing waiting for someone to tell him that Adam was going to be alright. But Hoss had this feeling that nothing was going to be alright but he didn't want to spread those feelings over to his little brother. Ten minutes later they all looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Ben walking slowly down the stairs. What Hoss and Joe didn't like was the pale look on their fathers face but waited anxiously for their father to get to the bottom of the steps before they jumped up and went over to him.

"Well Pa how is he?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Pa what's wrong," Hoss asked when their father didn't say anything.

"Um the doc said that your brother has damaged his back beyond repair," Ben said like he was in a trance.

"Pa what do you mean beyond repair?" Hoss said not wanting to believe it.

"Just what I said Hoss, the fall from the horse was to damaging for his back, the doc holds no hope of Adam ever walking again," Ben said and as Ben finished off the sentence it was on a sob so he quickly walked outside to compose himself.

"Oh my god," Laura said behind both brother's who for a second had forgotten they were there.

As Hoss and Joe rushed upstairs Will got up in a trance like state and walked out the front door with Laura following him and when he got on his horse Laura had no choice but to follow. As both Hoss and Joe got to Adam's room the door opened and the doc came out.

"Doc can I see him?" Joe asked the doc.

"I don't know how much good it will do, there's not much you can do," Paul said looking sadly at them.

"What are you saying doc I can go in and talk to him can't I?" Joe said getting and grabbing the doc.

"Easy Joe what I meant to say is that your brother hasn't woken up yet, he's still unconscious," Paul said gently prying Joe's hands away from him.

"You mean he ain't woken up yet?" Hoss said surprised.

"Yes Hoss and I don't know when he will," Paul said.

"Will you tell me how is it that you can say that he'll never walk again when he isn't even awake ," Joe said angrily.

"Joe I don't have to talk to him to know how his body work's. I'm sorry I'll get going now come and get me if he wakes up before tomorrow, I'll call around then," Paul said then moved towards the stairs.

"Hoss you go and see how Pa is, I'll go and sit with Adam for awhile," Joe said walking into the room.

Hoss said alright then went downstairs to look for his father and found him sitting out on the porch just staring into nothing. That worried Hoss for no matter what happened to his family, and a few things had happened through the years, his father had never given up, not even when Adam had been paralysed the first time, but it seemed as if all the life had gone out of him this time.

"Pa are you alright?" Hoss asked quietly.

"Hoss what is Adam going to do ?" Ben asked numbly.

"He'll do what he did last time. He'll work hard at his exercises, and he will get better you'll see Pa," Hoss said confidently.

"Hoss you don't understand Adam is not getting better that is the way he is going to stay for the rest of his life. Doing the exercises before he had a hope of getting better but now he has nothing. I don't care but you know your brother Hoss he couldn't stay like that , he can't even stay still seated in one place for more than five minutes. The ranch is his life, this will destroy him," Ben finished putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe he will stay like that forever maybe all the exercises will amount to nothing, but at least we'll give it a try. Doctors can never be one hundred per cent sure of anything and even if he does stay like this, which I don't think he will. Adam won't give up I know that and you know that Pa and I won't have you giving up on him like that," Hoss said getting heated up.

"Oh Hoss I'm not giving up, I just need time by myself, you go on up to bed I'll be fine," Ben said smiling at his son.

"Sure Pa," Hoss said and got up and went inside. He stopped at Adam's door and opened it up to find Joe seated at the bed.

"Has he woken up yet?" Hoss asked coming into the room.

"No he hasn't opened his eye's since I came in here," Joe said sounding frustrated.

"Give him time Joe he'll wake up soon," Hoss said confidently.

"Oh and I suppose you've got a crystal ball hidden where that tells you the future," Joe said angrily.

"Nope I just have faith in our brother that's all, look Joe why don't you go to bed I'll sit with him and I'll call you if he wakes up ok," Hoss told his brother.

"Alright Hoss oh and Hoss I'm sorry I snapped ," Joe said getting up and going towards the door.

"That's alright little brother now go," Hoss said smiling grimly.

As Joe went out the room Hoss settled down in the chair knowing it was going to be a long night.

As Adam opened his eye's he could feel a slight pain in the back of his head. For a moment he couldn't remember anything and then it all came back to him, will grabbing his horses reins and then it rearing up and him falling off it then nothing. He looked to the side and saw his brother Hoss asleep in the chair and smiled for who could stay asleep with him snoring. Adam went to sit up but something was wrong, he couldn't seem to move anything from the waist down, he tried again but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He lay back down on the pillow and thought for a moment and then it dawned on him. With sick clarity he realised that being thrown from his horse must of hurt his back again, but how badly. Adam lay there and thought over the possibilities and came to a dreadful feeling that this was not temporary. He lay there for a moment and then swallowed hard and shook himself for it was not use worrying about this now, he'd have to wait until he could see Pa or the doc and then he'd know. But as he looked over at Hoss he knew he couldn't wait so he lent over and shook Hoss. At first he couldn't wake him so he shook harder and called this name.

"Hoss, Hoss wake up," Adam called shaking his brother.

"What, what's wrong, oh Adam your awake," Hoss said realising his brother was awake.

"Well I wouldn't be talking if I was asleep," Adam said grinning at his brother.

"Dog Gonit it's sure good to see you awake how are you feeling," Hoss asked sitting up.

"Well ok I guess Hoss I don't seem to be able to move my legs," Adam said looking straight at his brother.

"Well you don't have to worry about that at the moment. Look I promised Little Joe I'd wake him up when you woke up I'll be right back," Hoss said avoiding Adam's questions.

"Hoss sit down, now I want to know exactly the situation, please Hoss tell me," Adam said making Hoss sit back down.

"Adam let me go and get Joe then I'll tell you," Hoss said not looking at his brother.

"Damn it Hoss I need to know now stop beating about the bush and tell me the truth, remember I'm a big boy now," Adam said getting frustrated.

"Well Paul said the fall from your horse has damaged your back again and well it's going to take awhile but you'll be as right as rain," Hoss said smiling at his brother.

"So I will get better that's what the doc said, those were his exact words," Adam said trying to get the truth out of him.

"Dad Burnet Adam I can't remember exactly what he said but all you need to know is what I told you. Now I'm going to get Joe sos you just rest I'll be back in a minute," Hoss said rushing out the door before Adam could ask anymore questions.

When Hoss left the room Adam tried to move his legs again but to no avail so sat back and tried to think why Hoss was so evasive. The only thing that Adam could think of was that it was worse than what he said.

"Joe, Joe wake up dad burnet will you wake up," Hoss said waking his brother awake.

"Hoss what's up, is Adam alright?" Joe said sitting up suddenly.

"Yes he's awake and he's asking a lot of questions," Hoss said looking worried.

"Well what did you tell him?" Joe said getting dressed.

"What could I tell him I told him that he hurt his back again and that he would get better," Hoss said not proud of himself.

"What did you go and tell him that for it's only going to be harder to tell him the truth later," Joe said shocked.

"Well what am I suppose to do tell my oldest brother that he'll never walk again and that he'll have to spend the rest of his life in that blasted wheel chair," Hoss said slamming his hat down in frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry Hoss it's not your fault, look we'll go and see Adam and see if we can straighten this all out," Joe said looking sympathetically at his brother.

Adam was getting impatient waiting for Hoss and Little Joe when the door opened and they both walked in. One look on their faces and Adam knew what they were going to say to him so braced himself for the bad news.

Ben got up early the next morning, not being able to sleep much he stopped off at Adam's door to see if he had woken up yet. He opened the door quietly and looked in but what met him was an empty bed. Ben rushed into the room and looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. He ran out of the room calling for Hoss and Little Joe but couldn't find them in their rooms either so rushed downstairs to find all three at the breakfast table.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ben asked not believing his eye's.

"Morning Pa," All three son's said together.

"Adam are you alright?" Ben asked his son coming over to him and checking him out.

"I'm fine Pa don't worry," Adam said smiling at his father.

"But how did you get down here, did you….," Ben began to ask hopeful.

"No Pa Hoss carried me down," Adam said looking down into his plate.

"So you know the situation?" Ben said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Pa you can say paralysed it isn't a dirty word," Adam said trying to smile at his father.

"Sorry son, well what's for breakfast," Ben said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh the usual boring stuff," Adam said grinning as he spotted Hop Sing come out of the kitchen.

"It not boring food, Hop Sing work hard if you find food boring then you find other food to eat," Hop Sing said sounding indignant.

"Only joking Hop Sing," Adam said as everybody laughed at the insulted look on the face of their old friend.

After that everybody relaxed enough to start eating their breakfast. But as Adam ate his he could feel all his family's eye's on him but he tried to ignore it but it became so annoying that Adam thought he had to settle this once and for all.

"Look lets get one thing straight no amount of staring is going to take my injury away so you can jus stop it. Lets face the facts we all know that the doc said that I will never walk again but I look at it like this, no-one not even the doctors can tell the future so lets just carry on with the exercises and we'll see what happens. The sooner we get use to me in this way the sooner we can get back to normal", Adam said looking at his family.

"I'm sorry son and I think that is the best idea, so as soon as breakfast is finished I suggest we get to work," Ben said smiling at his son.

"Oh by the way how are Will and Laura?" Adam asked his father.

"I'm afraid he blames himself and won't see anyone," Joe said sadly.

"Pa you've got to get them to come to the party tonight I've got to talk to him and make him see sense," Adam asked his father hopefully.

"Adam there isn't going to be a party tonight, I thought it would or been a bit to much for you so soon," Ben said surprised.

"Pa I know you mean well but you can't hide me away just because I'm like this doesn't mean we have to stop living. So if you still insist not having the party then I'll go into town and have my own party, so what's it to be?" Adam said stubbornly.

"Ok Adam if your sure, I'll send Joe over there today to see how there doing. Don't worry everything will be fine," Ben told his son confidently.

"Well if that's breakfast I've had it, I'm going to sit out the front for awhile", Adam said as he wheeled his chair away from the table and towards the front door. Ben watched Hoss and Joe watch their brother wheel himself out and saw it still upset them to see him like that and hoped they could keep it to them self's. He looked up when he heard Adam talking to someone at the front door and saw the doctor walk in with a frown on his face at seeing Adam up so soon after his accident.

But as he listened to them talk he should of known that Adam would get around the doc and smiled as he went over to the doc. After saying hello the doc took Adam into the guest room to check him over while Hoss went about his business and Joe set off for the Dayton ranch. Ben tried to go about his business but he ended up pacing around. To stop Adam seeing him like this he went out into the barn and attended the horses and half an hour later when he walked out he found Adam sitting on the porch with a tense look on his face.

"Adam has the doc gone?" Ben asked his son looking around for him.

"Yeah Pa he left ten minutes ago," Adam sais not looking at his father.

"What did he say son?" Ben said not liking the look on his son's face.

"He said what he said upstairs, that he doesn't see any hope of recovery and that I should expect nothing and except it, I'd like to see him except it so easily," Adam said sounding bitter.

"Adam you sound as if your giving up," Ben said frowning.

"No Pa I'm not, it's just gets me that the doc can say these things to people without any idea how they really feel. Oh don't worry Pa I have no intention of giving up you know me as soon aw someone gives me a challenge. I set out to beat it and what better incentive than the sue of my legs again," Adam said grinning.

"Well why don't you go in and rest," Ben said.

"Ok Pa," Adam said quietly and wheeled himself inside.

As he watched his son wheel himself inside Ben thought to himself that he would never get used to seeing him like that, then went back to finish his chores. And as Adam sat in the lounge room by himself there was a single tear roll down his face before he went into his bedroom for a rest.

As Joe rode up to the Dayton ranch he wondered how he was going to approach them, he didn't even know how they were. Joe couldn't understand why his father had sent him knowing how he had been in the past, so he had to tread very carefully. He walked up to the front door and knocked but there was no answer so he knocked again. He heard someone coming and when it opened he found Will standing there with a remorseful look on his face.

"Hello Will how are you?" Joe said simply.

"I've seen better days if you know what I mean," Will smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know, look Will can I talk to you and Laura for a moment?" Joe asked his cousin.

"Yeah sure come on in," Will said standing aside.

Joe walked in and found Laura sitting on the couch with a r4arfull Peggy. Laura looked and spotted Joe when all of a sudden Peggy jumped up and ran over to him.

"Uncle Joe please tell me how Adam is?" Peggy asked tearfully.

"Peggy honey Adam's alright he just needs getting around with help that's all, and there is hope that one day he will walk again," Joe told Peggy gently.

"I hope so Uncle Joe," Peggy said smiling at him.

Laura told Peggy to go and play outside, then Joe told them about the party and at first they were appalled at the idea but when Joe explained how Adam insisted and that he needed the two of them there to talk to them and with a little persuasion they both agreed to come, and Joe then set off home. At lunch time Joe came home and found Adam in the barn petting his horse.

"I suppose unless you or Hoss take over him I'll have to sell him, he's to much of a horse to just stay in the barn," Adam said not looking at his brother.

"Your arms haven't fallen off have they we'll tie you to the saddle if we have to," Joe told his brother.

"I don't think so Joe, my horse deserves better than that," Adam said looking sadly at his big red.

"Oh c'mon Adam we don't need to talk about that now," Joe told his brother.

"I know Joe it just seems to be sinking in all of a sudden that' all, don't worry I'll be fine," Adam said

giving his horse one final affectionate pat then turned his wheel chair around and headed out the barn.

"Will and Laura are coming to the party," Joe told his brother as they went out the barn.

"Good that will give me a chance to talk to them," Adam said.

"Are you sure your ready ourself to talk to them?" Joe asked his brother grabbing the back of the wheel chair intending on helping him.

"Back off Joe I don't need your help I can do it myself ," Adam snapped at his brother and as he did that he swung around to quickly and off balanced himself and fell out of his chair.

"Adam!? Joe yelled and bent down to help his brother but Adam shrugged him off and got back into the chair by himself.

"Sorry Joe I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. I guess I'll have to get myself together a little bit more before I meet them," Adam said wryly.

"Don't worry about it big brother, now would you like some help in the house or not," Joe asked grinning.

"I'd better or you'll grab my chair and stick me in the middle of Lake Tahoe," Adam said as they both laughed and wheeled him into the house to get ready for this evening.

The guests were arriving and when they walked into the house they saw Ben and his two boys surrounding his oldest who sat in a wheel chair. The only thing Adam wouldn't take was pity and he made sure that he didn't get any. At first people seemed uncomfortable but after awhile people started to relax and have a good time. Adam felt stuffy so decided to go out the front and get some fresh air when he spotted Will and Laura standing by the corral so wheeled over to them.

"Are you two having fun?" Adam said stopping in front of them.

"Just fine Adam," Will said not looking at him.

"Aren't I good enough to look at since I became a cripple?" Adam said calmly.

"Don't talk like that Adam," Will said shocked.

"Well you haven't looked at me all night, I just thought I wasn't good enough to look at anymore ," Adam said not smiling.

"It's not that Adam it's just….," Will began but he couldn't finish.

"It's just what Will, blaming yourself again?" Adam said looking angry.

"Well if I hadn't been stupid and thought stupid thoughts and grabbed the reins of your horse you wouldn't be in that wheel chair now," Will said angrily.

"You know I'm just about sick and tired of you and your feeling guilty. Who do you think you are taking the blame, you listen to me Will Cartwright it's about time you grew up and acted like a man. Things like this happen everyday and if we went around blaming ourself for everything that happened we wouldn't be able to live with our self's. Now I'm only going to say this one more time and if you don't listen then it's upon your own head how your life turns out, it was not your fault," Adam said finally taking a breath.

"Adam if you give me a chance I think I might be seeing sense, so if you forgive me for being a jack ass maybe we can all get on with a normal life," Will said smiling until he realised what he had said.

"It's alright Will you don't have to watch what you say I'll get use to it," Adam said smiling.

"Well I think we should go inside in case they think the Indian's have spirited us away," Laura said deciding it was time she came into the conversation.

"Good idea Laura and if your lucky I'll do the honour of having a dance with you," Adam said grinning wickedly.

"That should be interesting," Will said laughing.

"Yes it's a new dance, it's called the wheel chair walz," Adam said still grinning.

Everybody laughed and went inside and had a wonderful time and when the party was finished they said goodbye to Will and Laura and as they sat out there and watched them ride off Adam looked at his father and said, "Pa do you think they'll make it?"

"I don't know son but if I were to make a bet I'd say they'll make it just like you'll walk again and that is a promise," Ben said believing that one day in the future his son will stand beside him once again, and with that thought the Cartwrights went back inside the house intending to make it all come true.

_Finis _


End file.
